A Scientifc Love Story
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: The last face had a pair of emerald eyes. There was some sort of look in his eyes. Free of cruelty and mockery. Misaki didn't have a chance to understand as her fiancee had already begun to pull her away. She blinked away the tears and closed the door behind her as she entered the dark side. Because evil had always run through her veins.
1. Chapter 1 - Other Family

**Chapter 1**

 **Other Family**

 **Hey guys!**

 **As promised I have decided to release the first and shortest chapter of my new fanfic** _ **A Scientific Love Story**_ **. Unlike my other fanfic** _ **A Fantasy World**_ **which is full of fantasy hence the name, this one is full of sci-fi. It's a normal society. It's not really all that futuristic, aside from the thing that majority of the population has powers.**

 **And no it's not magical. It's more scientific.**

 **Again read the title.**

 **So I hope you like it.**

 **Yes Misaki and Chiyo are best friends in this story.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

Takumi Usui Walker rocked back and forth on his chair as he read finished reading _The Great Gatsby._

He shut the book and sighed to himself.

Love really was painful.

Just thinking about the sadness it brought made Takumi want to shut out his feelings forever.

"Something bothering you?" He heard someone snicker in front of him. Takumi looked up at his best friend Tora who was smiling to himself as he typed something on his computer.

"What makes you think that?" Takumi asked looking out the window.

It was bright outside and he despised it. For some reason heat had always bothered him.

"You're sulking," was all Tora said.

"That's just my face," Takumi said in a bored tone. Tora chuckled at that. "You're in a good mood today," Takumi added seeing his bright expression. "Is Chiyo coming over?"

Chiyo was Tora's current girl-friend and soon to be fiancee. She went to a different school than Takumi and Tora who went to Miyabigaoka High. Their engagement was decided only a few days ago. But for some reason Chiyo was delaying the engagement a bit. And she was about to tell them why today.

"Yes she is," he replied with a goofy smile. "In fact she even says we're going somewhere." At that Tora shut his laptop and turned to look at Takumi. "And you're coming with us."

Takumi frowned. Not just because he was confused, but also because he felt like he knew where this was going.

"If this is a double date, I'm not interested." He spoke nonchalantly as he shot Tora a sharp look.

The said man chucked at his friends antiques. Takumi had always been like this. Since they were young.

"It's not exactly a double date if the whole elite group is going." Tora remarked.

"Is it that important?" Takimi asked slightly curious.

"You could say that. She-" Tora was cut off as the door to his office flung open.

"TORA-SAN," Chiyo squealed as she ran towards him.

Tora stood up and invited her into his arms. He spun her around as she kissed him on the cheek. Takumi was about to leave to give the two some privacy but Chiyo's arm stopped him.

"Takumi-kun stay," she said seating him back on the chair as she took her seat next to Tora on the couch. "The rest of the elite group is about to come."

Just then on cue everyone else entered. Among them were Maki the vice president of the school, Kaon, Tomoe, Ichitaro, Tenryu, and Yi Hua. Tomoe fist pumped Takumi as he entered the room.

"So why'd you call us here," Kaon asked holding her teddy bear tighter and shooting daggers at Chiyo.

She wasn't very fond of the girl, because she was a nobility that attended a regular high school. But Takumi believed that everyone had their own choice, so he really paid no mind to that sort of thing.

"I have a request for all of you," Chiyo announced.

"What is it Chiyo-san," Tomoe asked. Unlike his twin sister everyone else rather adored Chiyo.

"I would like for you all to visit my school," she announced. All jaws fell to the floor immediately. Takumi really didn't mind, but everyone else had different thoughts.

Nobility in commoner schools. That was new.

"No thanks," Kaon was the first to respond. Everyone inwardly glared at her. "I'm not going to a filthy school." She announced with high pride.

Upon seeing Chiyo's frown Tora bolted up from his seat. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," Tora retorted. If they weren't cousins Kaon would have strangled him on the spot.

"No wai," Chiyo held up a hand to get everyone's attention. "Please Kaon-san. Come along with everyone. I'm sure you'll like it there. It's not an indecent place. I assure you."

Kaon grunted. "Why do you want us to go there?" Kaon asked stomping her foot.

"B-because," Chiyo began as her eyes began to tear up. "I would like for you all to meet my family."

"With all due to respect but didn't we already meet your family," Ichitaro voice responder said. The said boy didn't speak much and found every way possible to take advantage of his father's inventions.

"I meant my other family," Chiyo responded with a small smile on her lips.

"Your other family?" Kaon questioned arching an eyebrow..

"Yes my other family. They're all at my school." Chiyo added.

Everyone eyed one another and were about to say something when Tora stood behind Chiyo. He held his hands up and clasped together as if begging for mercy. They understood the message. He wanted them to agree.

Kaon grunted at first but then Tora pouted and she heaved a sigh. "Fine," Kaon spoke for everyone. Takumi nodded along with everyone else. "We'll go." Chiyo clapped her hands together and kissed Tora on the cheek.

Tomoe and Kaon rolled their eyes.

Takumi stood up and leaned on the desk. "So what school do you go to?"

Chiyo turned away from Tora and beamed. "Yumesaki Seika."

Takumi and everyone else gasped in unison. "What?" They all asked aside from Tora of course.

They knew she went to a regular school but they didn't know it was _that_ one.

Yumesaki Seika had one of the worst reputation in Tokyo. It was a really big school, and had lots of great students but their destructive behavior caused them to get in trouble most of the time.

Not to mention they had these really powerful students that were called "prodigium." The Latin word for "prodigy." That was a special title given to students that were future candidates for the government's personal army. In the entire city there were only a few. But rumour had it that Yumesaki Seika had the most. Which was why most students stayed away from their school. Because they were supposed to be highly dangerous. There were "prodigies" in Miyabigaoka, and Takumi was one of them. "But Yumeskai Seika's onew were beyond dangerous. They even had a different title, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"I know what you're all thinking," Chiyo announced. "But please give this a chance."

Takumi glanced around the room, and without hesitation said "Alright then." He gave Chiyo a sweet smile. Since Tora was like his own brother, Chiyo would be like his own sister-in-law. "We'll go," Chiyo smiled at that and bowed.

"Thank you Takumi-kun." When she looked up again she had a mischievous glint on her face. "You know there are very pretty girls in my-" she immediately stopped when Takumi walked out of the room.

But he could still hear her following behind him. "Wait you might actually like her," she announced.

"No thanks," he called out over his shoulder.

Takumi hated love. And he wouldn't fall for anyone.

 **Short I know. But it's only the first chapter.**

 **It has a lot of similarities to** _ **A Fantasy World.**_ **As you might have already noticed.**

 **There is a similar competition that would take place also.**

 **But this one for a different purpose.**

 **If you're wondering where Misaki comes in, it would be in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think.**

 **Review, fave, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters

**Chapter 2**

 **Monsters**

 **Hey people!**

 **Alright I'm pretty sure that you all have been waiting to read the latest chapter of** _ **A Fantasy World.**_ **But here's the thing.**

 **Since there are two fan-fics I'm working now, I've decided that I'm going to update each one each weekend. So this weekend I'm updating** _ **A Scientific Love Story,**_ **next week it'll be** _ **A Fantasy World.**_

 **I'm sorry if I'm making you wait, but the thing is I'm in high school, and the weekend is the only time for me to write.**

 **So read this new chapter of** _ **A Scientific Love Story**_ **, and in this chapter much like the second chapter of** _ **A Fantasy World**_ **, Misaki will make her debut.**

 **Though I can assure you it would be a lot different, and most likely it is due to the fact that she appears as a punk.**

 **Wink.**

 **There's a plot twist to it too.**

 **So enjoy.**

 _At Yumesaki-Seika Campus_

The car came to a stop near a golden gate that kept a gigantic building caged inside it.

Yumesaki-Seika may have a bad reputation, but they sure were rich.

Takumi noticed that it was the same size as his own school.

Maybe a lot bigger. They had to have at least six different buildings in this place. Whereas Miyabigaoka only had three.

Where did a low class school like this get all its money from.

"We're here," Chiyo exclaimed as she got of the car excitedly clapping her hands.

Tora chuckled at her childish behavior and kissed her head. "I'm glad you're happy," he mused, to which Chiyo gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I still don't see what's so great about this school," Kaon grunted as she stepped out holding her teddy bear tighter.

"Let's not be rude," her brother Tomu said patting her head. He took of his head phones and placed them on her ears to calm her down. She always did have a thing for music.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head inside," Chiyo declared as she ran ahead of them.

She stood in front of the gate and the camera scanned her whole.

" _Recognized Chiyo Sakurai. 2058. Access granted. Seven guests also granted."_ The voice in the computer said.

Chiyo beckoned for the rest of them to follow and they did.

The inside of the school was lively.

Students actually took time to greet each other, and smile as they passed by.

Some were even busy challenging each other to duels.

Miyabigaoka comared to this was a complete grave yard.

"It's incredible how schools of same sizes can be so different," Tora remarked as he noticed Takumi's analytical expression.

The said emerald eyed boy simply nodded.

They came to a stop when a couple of boys were running towards them

One of them not seeing where he was going bumped into Kaon completely dropping her head phone and thousand dollar phone in the process.

"Oye watch it," she called back at the guy who was just about to leave. When he didn't hear she used her stretch ability to knock him over.

The blue haired boy fell face first on the ground.

His friends quickly surrounded him. "Oye Aoi. Are you alright?" They asked. One of the boys looked up and glared at Kaon. "What's your problem chick?"

"Oye, don't talk to my sister like that." Tomu grunted at him as he clenched his fist.

"What are you her nanny?" The blue haired boy who had fallen asked getting up.

"Aoi," Chiyo gasped. She then let go of Tora's hand and made a dash towards the main building.

"Sorry, but I have to get someone to fix this." She said.

"Fix what?" Tora asked.

She stopped at her track and put on a nervous smile. "This might get ugly," she said pointing towards the boy Aoi. She began to run again and disappeared inside the building.

"She had a point," the boy Aoi remarked.

He took a step towards Kaon with a dangerous look in his eye. "You got some nerve tripping me over kid," he gritted through his teeth.

Tomu was about to fire at him again, but Kaon pushed past him with flaming eyes. "KID?" She yelled out loud. "Just who do you think you are? You're probably the same age as me!"

"You're fourteen?" Aoi asked quircking an eyebrow. " 'Caz you have the body of a twelve year old." His friends snickered at that. But then they stopped short when Kaon released a dark aura.

"Why you…" she raised her hands high and used her strech ability to push them all ten feet from where they were standing.

The boys grunted in pain. "You low life beggers should be bowing to me," Kaon said proudly. Takumi on the other hand thought it was rather harsh.

"Why you," the boy Aoi said getting up. He was ribbing his chin which seemed to be bleeding. "Just because your riher," he raised his hands to create icicles, "Doesn't mean you're better." He threw the icicles towards Kaon who froze in place.

Takumi was about to jump in and get rid of them but just them the icicles stopped in mid-air. They stayed their floating until they all fell to the ground.

"Uh-oh," Aoi and his friends said in unison. Someone cracked their knuckled behind them causing the boys to gulp.

"You guys," the person growled as the icicles got up from the ground and hit them all instead of Kaon. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN YOUR MANNERS?" The person asked.

All the students bowed immediately and begged for mercy.

"Forgive us our queen," they all said except for Aoi.

"Why should I apologize," he asked. "They called us beggers." The person who had short raven hair, and wore a mask over their face, was dressed a boy. But Takumi could tell easily she was a girl. Regradless of her under developed body.

She hit Aoi on the head and frowned. "A gentleman does not threaten a girl, which makes you just as guilty." She then turned towards Kaon, Takumi and his companions, and bowed low. "Please forgive them," she said as she smiled sweetly. "They didnn't mean to hurt you." She then looked back and even through the mask Takumi knew she was glaring.

The boys immediately bowed and apologized as they left. Aoi was the only one to remain.

"I accept the apology," Kaon declared. "But even so that's still not going to bring back my phone." She stomped her feet on the ground as Takumi rolled his eyes.

"If you want to talk about fairness," Kaon gasped as soon as the girl's last words came out. Her power level was so strong that Takumi had to cover his eyes. She was pushing back everything and Takumi swore he saw Aoi snicker.

"You called my boys beggers," the girl growled. "That," she lifted up her chin and hand causing the pressure to get stronger. "I will not tolerate."

The pressure blew straight towards them and an explosion took place. Takumi could sense the pain but he didn't feel it.

Instead when he opened his eyes the sight awe and yet terrified him. Never had he felt this sort of emotion.

There was a massive explosion on the field with the insignia of Yumesaki Seika floating above it. It was surrounded by a dark light. "Never," whispered the girl. "Mess with our demons. Or i'll-" before she could finish a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Misaki," Chiyo ran towards them panting along the way.

So her name is Misaki, Takumi thought.

Chiyo rested her hands on her knees. "They're...my...friends…" she said between breaths.

The insignia in the air disappeared as the atmosphere also cooled down.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" the girl said delighted. Takumi and the others gaped at the girl. Even Aoi was surprised. The rate this girl changed her mind was insane.

"Any frined of Chiyo is a frined of mine." She said as she bowed again. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, President of this school. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Tora took a step forward almost hesitant. "I-I'm Tora Igarashi. President of Miyabigaoka." He reached out to shake her hand. Takimi noticed how they were trembling.

"It's an honor Igarashi-san." Misaki mused.

"Say," Chiyo began. "Why are you dressed like that," she asked examining Misaki's state.

"Oh sporry," Misaki said scratching her head "I went out a while ago. That's probably why you didn't find me. "I'll go get changed."

She then left and Takumi could only stare at her.

Misaki Ayuzawa.

He smirked to himself.

What an adorable monster she was.

 **So what did you all think. Really something right.**

 **Tell me what you think and remember to fave and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hidden Beaty

**So I was comparing my two stories, and then realized that one of them has a completely mixed up setting.**

 **Want to guess which one.**

 **Yep. It was A Fantasy World. The title claims that it is a fantasy story, and now that I'm writing A Scientific Love Story which is completely based on sci-fi, it wouldn't make sense if A Fantasy World had both fantasy and sci-fi.**

 **Henceforth, starting the next chapter the only science in A Fantasy World, will be the ones involving medical purposes.**

 **Other than that there will be no sci-fi.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter where Takumi sees Misaki's face for the first time.**

 **Did I mention that he has a love secret?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hidden Beauty**

 _Inside Yumesaki Seika Dining Hall_

Chiyo must have told the school ahead of time that her fiancee was visiting, because there was no way Tora going to believe that they ate food like this every day. Despite what Chiyo claimed.

"We eat this stuff all the time," Chiyo whined as Tora brushed her off.

"Sure you do," he said as he sat down and had the maids place salmon on his plate.

"Our students live in the dorms, it makes perfect sense why the chefs would cook home food at a school. Even Miyabigaoka doesn't serve food like this."

"Well then I guess we're better," Chiyo stuck her tongue out at him. He only chuckled as he kissed her hair.

"Get a room," Kaon scowled. Takumi rolled his eyes at her usual complaining. Everyone except for Kaon knew how to keep their mouths shut when Chiyo and Tora got lovey dovey with each other. For some reason she enjoyed criticizing people just because she was rich. Takumi despised girls like that. Tora was lucky to find a rich girl who was kind at the same time.

"She seemed like a psycho," Tomu was talking to Ichitaro about some girl.

"Who was?" Kano asked being nosy as always.

Tomu shrank back in is chair as he caught Tora's glare. He knew who Tomu was talking about.

"Ignore him," Kaon said. She wasn't really afraid of the school president. "Who was?"

"That Misaki girl."Tomu finally answered.

"Excuse me," Chiyo said getting up. "How dare you speak of my friend like that?" Takumi had never seen this side of her. Usually she tended to be calm, and shy. But he couldn't recall a time where he saw her so angry.

"Tomu, mind your tongue," Tora said sharply.

But he has a point," Kaon cut in. "She really does seem like a psycho."

"N-no she's not," Chiyo was in the verge of crying now.

"She wears boys clothing and a geekish mask. On top of that her hair is nothing like that of a girl. And what was up with that insane anger issue of hers? Sound like a psycho to me," Kaon shrugged as she shoved food into her mouth.

"Kaan," it was Takumi's turn to speak now. He was getting annoyed by her disgusting attitude. "You're a guest so act like now," with that Kaon shut up, but not before she rolled her eyes and glared at Takumi in a deadly manner.

"Hic-hic" Takumi looked up from his food when he heard Chiyo crying.

"Misaki isn't a psycho. She's a wonderful person," Chiyo sobbed while Tora patted her back.

"She's beautiful, kind and loving, And the only reason she got upset was because she hates it when someone makes fun of the students in the school. Everyone loves her as much as she loves them."

"You got that right," someone walked into the dining hall. It was the blue haired boy from before. Aoi.

He was holding a hammer in his hand.

"Represent is one of the prettiest girls out there." One of the boys behind him said.

"She's got ten times the look than you rich spoiled brats," another voice said.

"She's the most gentle person out there," a third boy said.

But just then…

"AOI," a voice screamed.

The doors to the dining hall flew open and Takumi shocked on his food.

A girl stood in the entrance. She wore a uniform much like Chiyo's.

A rich white shirt, that was made of material that made it easy to see her black undershirt underneath. Her skirt went down to her knees, and was black with its hem made of laces.

It would have looked decent had it not been for face.

Takumi usually didn't judge girl on their beauty, but this girl was hideous.

She had pimples all over her face, and her cheeks were an odd shape. They were so fat.

"See," Kaon whispered. "Psycho." Takumi had to agree with her on that one.

"Kaichou,":the boys shrieked.

"YOU BETTER KNOW HOW TO GET THIS MASK OFF," Misaki yelled.

"I do. I do," AOi held his hand sup and walked towards her.

"So get it off," Misaki growled. She was growing impatient.

There were guest here and she looked more hideous than usual.

"Here," Aoi walked up to her and was about to take the mask off when…

"Aoi chan how could you?" A whole bunch of girls walked in and squealed when they saw Aoi so close to Misaki.

Why?  
Because they all happened to want him.

"No I wasn't-" but before he could finish an evil aura came over the girls.

They soon tried to jump him and all Aoi could do was run for his life.

Fortunately for Misaki he left the hammer on the ground.

"Never let a man do a woman's job", she muttered to herself.

She then took the hammer and hit her face with it.

Kaon gasped as Ichtiar fainted.

They all assumed she had hit her face but actually it was a mask.

Which was Takumi couldn't help but staring and reconsider his thoughts.

She had the brightest amber eyes that were full of life, and a raven black hair that that flew back when the fan hit her face.

"Hello again," she said breaking the tension. "I hope you're enjoying your visit."

Takumi just stared.

He didn't' judge women by looks.

But this girl was different.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Was this love at first sight?

 **Here you have it.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Jewel and Pride

**Chapter 4**

 **Welcome Party**

 **Hello People. How are you doing?**

 **I just realized that a nice author always gives a shout out to all her fans, and people who review her stories and you know what since I never do that I'm going to start doing it.**

 **So here are the shout-outs.**

 **A thousand thanks to minimise 123, and samara 16 for always reviewing my work no matter how short or how bad it may be. You're two of the three people that make me want to continue writing my stories and not give up. Thank you also to Kitsune, Luna Gerbera, and Sassy Sadist 72, for appreciating my work.**

 **Last but not least thank you to vijju 123 for always making me laugh with the reviews.**

 **And finally here is the latest chapter of A Scientific Love story, which I just realized sounds slightly perverted.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Tell me on the review section, or you may PM me.**

 _At Yumesaki Seika Campus_

What was wrong with him?

Takumi Usui the best girl magnet in all of Tokyo had never been so speechless when a girl extended out her hand to him.

When Misaki decided to introduce herself to everyone and unintentionally went to the Takumu guy last, she found herself in an awkward situation.

Never in her life had she met a person who looked at her in ..what was the word for it. Awe?

He stared at her like he was standing in front of a bunny rabbit.

Who does that?  
Annoyed she quickly grasped her hand away.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away.

He was one of those guys.

Guys that just liked girls for how they looked and took advantage of them.

She despised men like that.

All the more reason why she never dated anyone regardless of how many people had asked her out, or how stupid people called her when she found out how rich and powerful they were.

Takumi blinked as she jerked her hand away from him. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

Misaki faced him again. The nerve of this boy.

"What's so funny?" She scowled at him.

"You!" Takumi replied nonchalantly. Her angry face was truly something.

"Excuse me!" Misaki hissed. "Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to call ladies funny?" By then Misaki was frowning, but for some reason she wasn't the only one.

Everyone else had shrunk back onto their seats in horror because of the scene unfolding before them.

None of them had ever encountered such intensity.

Takumi's smile disappeared at the mention of parents. "I was actually referring to how cute you were," he said bit coldly. He must have taken her by surprise because her eyes widened at what he said.

Her eyes softened. Misaki was going to apologize for reacting that way, but he had to ruin it all by opening his mouth again. "And I didn't realize you were a lady," he had a victorious smirk and Misaki's death aura returned.

It was then Takumi realized his mistake. The floor began to shake like it did before.

The chandelier above them swayed from side to side slightly. The glasses and plates made rattling sound, and all Takumi do was swallow hard.

The amber eyed girls eyes were filled with rage, and an intense amount of pressure was coming off of her.

Just how powerful is she? Takumi thought to himself. He could tell that she was a prodigium but this all seemed a bit too powerful. Was this the rumour he had heard about how powerful YSA's students were?

"The floor shook harder and Takumi held up a hand in defense while keeping a blank expressions.

"Hey now, I was just-" he didn't get a chance to finish because there was commotion coming from outside. Misaki's vibration stopped and something fell on the floor. No one bothered to look at what it was because all attention was focused outside.

Misaki's eyed widened. There was a gigantic Venus Trap outside in the field next to the science building. It was huge. Taller than the two story building itself.

Misaki rushed outside. Takumi followed behind her and so did the others.

"Wait Misa," Chiyo called out.

Misaki stopped in her tracks and sighed. She should have known that Chiyo would follow. She scanned the area. The student council was doing a pretty good job at getting everyone to safety. The secretary waved at Misaki and gave her a thumbs up. Indicating everyone had been evacuated and she can take action. She motioned from his to come over. He carefully made hi way to her, and avoided all the vines being thrown around by the fly trap.

He eventually came to a top and kneeled in front of Misaki. He got up and adjusted his glasses. "Miss president," he greeted.

"How did this happen?" She asked immediately.

"This thing was one of our science experiments," he explained. "It was initially meant to grow only a foot," he showed her an illustration of its body diagram.

"So then how did it grow a hundred times larger?" She demanded as she snatched the tablet with the diagram from him. The boy shrunk back and held his hands up in defense.

"There was a disruption with the hydroponics formula we had set up for it. It seems that we miscalculated its growth rate and gave it a bit more serum than we should have," the secretary added.

Misaki nodded and looked over at the plant. It wasn't destroying anything now, but soon it would. It;s vines were long and strong enough to destroy anything.

"Miss president I think we should call the militants," the secretary announced. Miskai shifted back to reality and shook her head. "No," she told him. "If we do that they'll put charges against the school, and might even shut down the science building," she explained. "I'll deal with this myself," she declared at stepped forward.

"We'll help," Takumu and Tora were about to give her a hand but she stopped them.

"There's no need for you to get tangled up in this," she said with her back to them. The ground began to shake again. She turned her head slightly and Takumi mouth flew open at her sudden smile. "I'll tangle this all on my own," she declared and the shaking grew more.

The wind pressure grew stronger and the ground shook harder than ever before. It was like the entire earth was splitting into two.

Takumi had never experienced something so great.

"That girl really is a psycho," Tomu declared as he held up a hand to his face to prevent any sand from getting to his face.  
"What is her ability anyway," Kano asked. At this point she was practically shouting due to all the noise.

"Velocity Vibration," Chiyo called out. The wind stopped and there was no longer any need to cover their eyes or ears. The ground stopped shaking too.

"What is that?" Lee asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's a really rare ability," Chiyo explained and for some reason she was smiling. "It allows a person to control the velocity of something and sometimes add vibration to it through the use of a special arrow designed by the govt itself." As if on cue Misaki's bracelet turned into a type of bow. It took over her entire wrist and had arrows placed inside it.

She lifted her hand and got ready fro position.

"I've never heard of something like that," Ichitaro typed away.

"That's because Misaki's special," Chiyo said with a bigger smile.

"Oh," Kaon scowled. "And why is that?" She looked at Misaki disgustedly.

"Our abilities have levels. I'm sure you're aware of that. But the highest level ever created was a level X. Those people are called Imperium Monstrums."

It took Kaon a while and then soon everyone's mouth flew open.

Kaon was the first to speak. She pointed at Misaki. "Don't tell me she's-" with that Misaki released her arrow and it struck the venus plant on the roots.

Takumi understood why she hit it there. Because that's where all the serum was stored. If she plunged a hole there than the serum would leak out and cause the venus trap to shrink.

"That girl there is the jewel of this city," Chiyo continued. "She's ranked seventh among the ten Imperium Monstrums in our city.." The venus fly trap had shrunk down halfway. "The pride of Yumesaki Seika Academy. Sagittariis Misaki Ayuzawa."

The wind pressed against Misaki as the venus fly trap shrunk down to one foot. The secretary rushed over to where Miskai was standing.

"Incredible," Tora announced.

"Isn't it?" Chiyo asked clapping. "That's my best friend for you."

"WHAT?" Tora and the others yelled in unison. But Takumi's eyes were solely fixed on Misaki.

Misaki Ayuzawa.

What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

 **I know. I know. It was epic.**

 **How many of you like Misaki's ability?**

 **Also, I haven't decided what Chiyo's ability should be.**

 **Got any suggestions. Let me know when you review.**

 **Takumi's ability will be released in the next chapter.**

 **Who know maybe Miskai will finally explode on him and they'll end up fighting.**

 **Remember to review, fave, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sagitariis VS Slate

**Chapter 5**

 **Sagitariis VS. Pervert**

 **Hello everyone. As promised in this chapter we have a showdown between Takumi and Misaki. Takumi's ability is also released in this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Kitsune, and Kawaii Kkk for Chiyo's ability suggestion.**

 **Do any of you know what Slate mean?**

 **If so sorry I spoiled the chapter for you. If not, here's the thing.**

 **Takumi is Taurus. And the element for Taurus are earth. So see what you can figure out.**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **Only the top ten or the Imperium Monstrums earn nicknames.**

 **So you fill in the blanks.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _One Morning in YSA girls dorms_

The birds were chirping outside, after a long night of rain.

The shower water stopped as Misaki turned the tap.

It had been a week since Chiyo brought those damn idiots to the school. But one thing still bothered Misaki. Chiyo said she had something to say to her that day, but Misaki still had no idea what it was. The girl kept on stuttering but not a word would come out. In the end, Chiyo had decided she would tell her this week. But Misaki still hadn't heard anything from her.

 _My name Is Sagittarius Misaki Ayuzawa._

Misaki was thinking to herself again. She did it every morning to give herself confidence.

 _I'm a gifted child. I'm a prodigy._

She replied the govts words in her mind, as she put on her black camisole, and then buttoned her white school uniform shirt.

 _I'm a dangerous weapon to anyone who owns me._

She slid her skirt up and then hooked the whiplash on her leggings. Misaki picked up the bracelet from her desk and slid it on.

 _I destroy anything that destroys the the things I love._

With her monologue finished Misaki walked out of her dorm bed room.

It was another day, and she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful today was.

She made her way to the kitchen she shared with Chiyo and the others.

She turned the doorknob and twisted it. "Today's gonna be a great…"

 _Shock._

"Ah! Ayuzawa-san, you're just in time for breakfast. Would you like me to put honey syrup on yours? They remind me of your beautiful eyes."

So much for a great day. Misaki scowled at the sight of Takumi Usui Walker. That idiot made her nearly destroy an entire room the last time she saw him.

"Who let you in?" She asked as she walked past him. But her question was soon answered. Misaki closed her eyes in defeat as Chiyo sat next to Torah and the so called elite group.

"Hi," they all said in unison except for that girl Kaon.

"Hi," Misaki said with a small smile. It wasn't like their presence was the end of the world. "So what bring you all here?" she asked politely.

"Chiyo has something to tell you," Tora explained. "Isn't that right Chiyo?" He slung an arm around her shoulder.

Chiyo's smile faded. "Er-y-yes. T-that's true." She looked pale and nervous for some reason.

Misaki tried to speak but a certain idiot cut her off.

"Why don't we all eat first?" Takumi asked as he practically held up the plate of pancakes in front of her face. He was signaling something to everyone else. Misaki batted his hand away but the plate slipped and all the syrup fell on her hair.

Her jaw dropped. She glared at the boy in front of her as she threw the plate down.

The vibration in the room grew stronger as the dishes began to clatter around her.

"You're a clumsy one aren't you," he mocked her with an impassive face. "Hard to believe you're a level x.

With that she snapped. The velocity of the air grew and Misaki practically pushed the boy back. Just when she thought he would fall back her ability stopped.

"What?" she felt around her and there was no longer any velocity or vibration.

"I nullified it," Takumi explained. She looked at him with clenched it.

"You're a nullifier?" She spat.

"No," he shook his head. "But I'll be happy to show you," he extended out his hand and took hers, as he placed a kiss on it. She snatched it away immediately. She turned on her heels and beckoned for him to follow.

Takumi was amused. He followed her like a lost puppy who was extremely happy about the view he was getting of her back. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful curves, but a bit too thin.

He liked her either way. It was that mind of hers that attracted him.

He soon found himself in the field from a few days ago.

Before he could say anything he jumped. Misaki had increased the velocity around him which then would have made him fly back if he had stayed put.

Takumi landed on his feet as he looked up at her. No words were exchanged as she all of a sudden took out a whiplash and strikes at him. Takumi dodged it easily. "My my are you going to punish me," he grinned pervertedly.

Misaki groaned. "Pervert," she growled, as she struck her whiplash at him again. It had to be about fifty five feet long if it could reach him at the other end of the field. Takumi glanced at Tora who was shaking his head at him. Takumi knew he was warning him but chose to ignore him.

He needed the perfect opportunity and Misaki gave it to him without a second thought.

"Come on attack already," she screamed and stomped her foot. God she was cute.

He smirked at her as they both circled each other. They continued to do so until Tomu yelled at them.

"Oy, stop making lovey dovey eyes, and fight." With that Misaki lunged forward and aimed for his stomach. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and threw her back. She landed on her feet.

He had a smile on his face. Almost like he knew she'd be fine if he threw her. Who did this guy think he was.

"Fight already," she yelled. She assume she would just stand there smirking but then…

His emerald eyes all of a sudden dark dark. Literally dark. They turned a form of black color.

Misaki stepped back. His eyes were releasing some sort of electricity and then all of a sudden the rocks in front him rose. The ground literally came up. Misaki gasped again.

"What's going on?" She noticed her hands shaking. Was she...afraid?

"My ability is called earthen meltdown. It's rare ability like yours." He explained and then it happened.

A huge rock about the size of a truck rose from behind her. Takumi directed it on top of her head. "I never did introduce myself properly to you," he spat. She looked at him again.

What was he talking about?

That was it. The rock fell and she closed her eyes. She opened them again as she felt herself in thin air. Takumi was holding her bridal style. She blushed as she jumped off of his arms. "Y-you who do you think you are?" she clenched her fists.

"Fourth," he said.

"What?" Misaki backed away again. A number. Could he be…

"Slate Takumi Usui Walker. Fourth ranked of the level x." He started to walk away from her as she fell on her knees. "Nice sparring with you."

How could this be? Misaki touched her head.

How was this possible?

How could she be so afraid?

 **Short I know. Btw I probably shouldn't have mentioned it yet. I wanted to make him a surprise character, but oh well.**

 **Anyway review fave and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Endless Green Sea

**Chapter 6**

 **Endless Green Sea**

 **Hey people!**

 **I really appreciate all the kind things you guys all said to me, in order to encourage me; and I can't remember the last time anyone's been ever so nice to me. So again thanks a lot for the kind reviews.**

 **This chapter is fairly short because in this chapter Misaki is remembering a few things from her past, and let me just tell you her past and her current life could possibly be even sadder than Takumi's past in the manga.**

 **I'm not going to go much into detail about it but it's a glimpse of how she was raised, and how she came to be the prodigy she is today.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this new chapter..**

 **Make sure to review.**

Misaki found her mind blank as she looked around the empty space.

"Hello," she said.

Her voice sounded awfully low pitched.

She looked down at her hands and trembled at the sight before her.

Tiny hands, tiny fingers and tiny feet was all she saw.

She was dreaming about her childhood.

To say it was a dream would be a lie.

Even a nightmare didn't compare to what she had been though.

The black space faded.

Misaki looked down again and found herself in her YSA uniform.

Her body was back to its current state.

Misaki looked around at her surrounding.

She trembled at the sight.

Wires everywhere with large tubes that kept people inside of them.

She was in MAP.

It was that feeling again.

That feeling of pain, blended with the slight mixture of agony.

"NO," she grabbed her head and breathed heavily. "Not again."

"NO," she heard a voice mimic her and looked up again.

A young girl with raven hair dressed in white was being carried into the room by force. Two men in white lab coats held her by the arm as she struggled to get loose.

"Please don't," the amber eyed girl sobbed.

The girl froze as the hatch to the lab opened.

A tall slender man in a white suit walked into the room.

His hair was pushed back, and his eyes shone in a way that any women would fall for him right there.

"Prodigies don't lose," he told the young Misaki.

The girl simply nodded, but it was a shame that it wasn't enough.

The man raised his hand high and slapped her across her face.

The girl broke free of her capture seize but only to fall to the ground and be captured by the cold feeling of agony.

Misaki cried as she saw herself crawling on the ground struggling to get up.

The younger Misaki looked up with some sort of hatred in her eyes.

The tall man smirked to himself. "Now that's more like a prodigy."

"I don't lose," the younger Misaki chanted. Misaki clasped a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from repeating.

"I only win," Younger Misaki continued. "I'm a champion. I have a gift. I _am_ a gift. I am blessed." The younger Misaki stood up with her head held high and her eyes growing redder by the second.

"I am a weapon," she finished.

Misaki stepped back as she watched herself in horror.

It took her years to get past that memory, she couldn't go back to it now.

"Excellent," the tall man clapped his hands together. He pointed at one of the tubes. "Into the glass you go," he chirped. The younger Misaki smiled evilly and did as she was told.

She laid down on the soft material inside the tube as the wires connected themselves to her. She closed her eyes and the tube shut completely caging her inside.

But young Misaki didn't care.

She simply let the darkness swallow her as she regained the strength she needed to dominate things into her own hands.

Misaki stepped back horrified. The room turned dark, and she ran and ran as fast as she could.

She fell on her knees and breathed heavily. Why did she even bother living? She cried into her hands but just then her eyes began to burn.

She looked up.

The room grew lighter and she looked at her new surrounding.

People were gathered around the table.

Aoi and the other boys were as noisy as ever.

Chiyo and the other girls merely giggled to themselves as the boys made humorous jokes among themselves.

The headmaster simply watched from the head of the table.

That's why, Misaki reminded herself.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and whirled around with a smile plastered on her face.

But the smile soon faded.

An endless green sea looked at her and she found herself walking towards it one step at a time.

She kept on walking until the water reached up to her waist. She looked around and felt a voice calling out to her.

Something moved inside the water. When she looked closer a hand appeared from beneath water and reached out to her. Almost like it was calling out to her.

So she took it and found herself wrapped in strong arms.

When she looked up she found an endless green sea smiling at her, yet he held a worried expression.

 **Told you it was going to be short.**

 **But it was good right. Like I said it's just a glimpse to give you an idea.**

 **I'm going to elaborate more once I continue with the story.**

 **Anyway remember to review, fave and follow.**

 **Again thanks for all the kind reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Amnesia

Chapter 7

Amnesia

Hello people I'm back.

So I published a new one shot a few days ago, and you guys should totally check it out.

It's about a surprise visit given to Misaki during her college career.

Thank you to Samara16, KitsunePL, Anjel, and Seraphina for reviewing.

Also a big shoutout to all my followers for this story, and I say this because without you I wouldn't be writing at all.

(Minniemiss that also includes you).

Here is the latest chapter of A Scientific Love Story. This chapter will be a little confusing but otherwise I think you'll enjoy it.

Leave any comments below.

Thank you.

Misaki eyes practically flew open as she awoke from the nightmare she was having.

Why did she have that dream again?

And why did her head feel so weird?

She got up from the bed she was laying on in the school infirmary.

How did she get there? Wasn't she supposed to be in...in...wait, where was she supposed to be?

She ran a hand through her hair, then tugged on either side of her head with her hands. What was she doing that day? She remembered getting out of bed, and then running into Chiyo and the Miyabigaoka students. But what happened after that?

Misaki tore the blankets away from her body, and got out of the bed.

She looked at the mirror. Someone must've taken her shirt off, because she was now only wearing a black tank top with her black skirt. Her admirers would give anything to see her like this.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," she answered.

Chiyo's dark head popped in as she smirked at her friend.

She had been so worried about her that she hadn't been able to get any sleep.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked ushering herself inside.

Misaki tilted her head a little. "Why wouldn't I be?" the amber eyes girl asked.

Chiyo merely blinked at first. But then it clicked her. "You've been sleeping for two days," Chiyo answered vaguely.

"TWO DAYS?" Misaki exclaimed.

Chiyo held up her hands to calm her down.

Misaki ran her hands through her hair again, then paced around the room. "What happened?" she almost whispered.

When she didn't get an answer she whirled around. "Chiyo?" she questioned.

"You're tired," the girl said almost too quickly. "I'll be in the dining hall. Come down and eat something."

Misaki was about to call out to her, but she was already out.

Sighing to herself Misaki looked out the window.

It was rather sunny out. There were two beautiful birds sitting on a tree branch. Their feathers were the darkest she had seen. The birds began to quarrel among themselves, until one flew away. Misaki was surprised at how much that related to her life.

Meanwhile…

"Did you tell her anything?" Takumi whispered to Chiyo as he cooked a meal for Misaki.

The girl shook her head when no one was watching.

After he had defeated her Takumi had realized his mistake when he saw her trembling. He could tell he had scared her in an undignified manner. Which is why he had no choice but to erase her memories of that battle , through the short-term memory serum he had stolen from his brother's lab. He also made sure to erase everyone but Tora and Chiyo's memories as well, and replace them with a new one.. He knew only they wouldn't say anything to her for losing to him. Kaon would have been the most to hurt her of all considering her horrid personality. But that wasn't the only reason.

He knew she would never look him in the eye if he had just left her crying to herself.

He didn't know why but he didn't want that. He knew he found her interesting but it felt like something more.

"Hey Usui is the food done?" Tomu called out. Takumi flipped the rice in the pan and held up his fingers. "In a minute," he replied.

"I still don't see why we're here?" Kaon huffed. They had all arrived that morning to check on Misaki.

The day before that Takumi had been seriously worried and regretful about his actions. But when Chiyo came in a few minutes ago, chirping Misaki was up he couldn't help but smile the whole time.

"We're here to check on my fiance's 'sister',"Tora replied and then winked in Chiyo's direction.

She blushed then looked away shyly. "We're not officially engaged yet," she mumbled.

"Engaged?" Just then the door burst open and Misaki walked in.

Takumi gaped at her.

She was drop dead gorgeous.

She had changed from her uniform to something more casual.

She was wearing a dark blue cold shoulder shirt, with a white lacy skirt that went down to her mid thighs. She wore the same boots as before. They came up to her knees so Takumi lost the chance of cracking jokes at her about that.

"What engagement?" Misaki asked again.

"She doesn't know about-" Tora began to speak but Chiyo covered his mouth immediately,

"Well uh-" Next it was Chiyo who got cut off when another door burst open. This time the blue haired kid Aoi came in with a pink haired girl Sakura and a dark haired girl Shizuko.

Sakura gasped out loud then clapped her hands. Her pupils turned into stars as she ran to Misaki.

"I wouldn't say that," Misaki blushed Sakura off of her. "I still can't remember anything," she almost whispered.

Takumi took the chance for himself. "Awe, but Misa-chan that hurts," he purred as he stepped closer to her. She almost yelped as she saw how close they were.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered. Takumi leaned in and he nearly fainted at her next expression. God! This girl was adorable. She was blushing red and Takumi felt like he could burst any second.

"Well see you ate my cooking," Takumi picked up a spoon full of rice then shoved it in her mouth. She choked at his sudden action. "And you thought it was so good that you decided to shower me with kisses until you were exhausted and went to sleep. That must've been a nice dream you had because no one could wake you up." He said with a chibi face. He finished ti rice from her spoon and made a poker face. "Hey we just had an indirect kiss," he turned to look at her.

She was deadly white. "That's not what happened," she said impassively.

"Yeah it did," Kaon butted in.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Ichitaro typed in his tablet.

Misaki looked at Chiyo like she was her only chance.

Chiyo gave her a nervous smile and simply shrugged.

Misaki bolted up to her then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME," she screamed.

Chiyo shook her head in denial.

"Yes you are," Misaki rebutted. "And what is this engagement thing you were talking about?" Misaki questioned.

Aoi was the next to speak. "Engagement?" He asked.

Shizuko and Sakura glanced at each other.

Takumi assumed no one knew about her relationship with Torah yet.

"Chiyo," Misaki shook the girl by her shoulders. "Is there something you have to tell me?" Misaki's eyes were trembling. Takumi watched her in awer from afar.

"Well you see," Chiyo began. She looked back at Tora who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I-," Chiyo paused then took a deep breath. "I'm engaged to Tora," she finally declared.

The atmosphere only continued to grow tense due to the silence, until…

"WHAT," Aoi, Sakura, and Shizuko yelled in unison.

Aoi was literally running around the room with his hands on his head. "This is so not happening," he kept on chanting.

Sakura was busy blooming flowers with her heart shaped pupils. While Shizuko dialed a number and spoke to someone about what she had heard.

Misai on the other hand was...still as a statue.

"Misaki," Chiy began. "Are you alright?"

"I-" the girl held up a finger to say something but then stopped short. Something clicked inside her and the next thing he knew she was fell and Takumi caught her in his arms.

"This feels good," he smirked to himself.

Eh! I like it but then again I didn't.

What did you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8 - Moonlight

**Chapter 8**

 **Moonlight**

 **Hello People!**

 **Takumi's bdays coming up soon.**

 **What do you guys think I should write about?**

 **Perhaps a story where Misaki tries to bake a cook for him…**

 **Or maybe some hot romance in bed Rated T since that's what a lot of you enjoy.**

 **Or is that just me...**

 **Anyway here's the latest chapter of A Scientific Love Story and it's most ly a conversation between Misaki and Takumi.**

 **But this is where Takumi realizes he likes her.**

 **Like not love.**

 **Enjoy~**

Misaki fluttered her eyes open for the second time that day.

Well at least she thought it was the same day.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out her window. It was dark and the wind was howling inside her full moon was out and it brought light into her dark room.

"Nice room you have here," a familiar deep voice remarked. She looked towards her bookshelf where the voice came from and found her amber eyes locking with a pair of emerald ones.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Takumi while sitting up. She winced at the pain she felt in her head.

Takumi set the book down and rushed to her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up.

"Thanks," she mumbled. He gave her a glass of water to drink from. She took it from him, her fingers slightly brushing against his as she did so. For just a moment there Takumi felt a sudden bolt of energy course through him.

Misaki sat the glass down next to her and looked up at Takumi.

"You didn't answer my question," she told him. Takumi looked up at her and was in awe. The moonlight outside shone against her skin making her glow.

"After you fainted Tora took Chiyo out to get some fresh air. She was really upset after you fainted so Tora wanted to take that weight off of her shoulders for a bit," Takumi laced his hands together and bent his head down. "She was worried about you and resisted at first but I offered to stay in her place and make sure you were alright."

Misaki slightly nodded. "I see," was all she said. She looked out the window again as she laid back down. Takumi watched her stare into the moonlight then found himself doing the same.

After a while Misaki turned her head a bit. Takumi looked outside with the blank expression he always wore. Ever since she met him she always wondered what went inside his head. He was so...mysterious.

But then there was that other feeling.

When he spoke to her that morning she felt a strange feeling when she was near him. Her mind felt hazy and she couldn't feel but feel as if somehow he was connected to it.

Just who exactly was he?

"Are you done staring at me?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

Misaki said nothing and covered her eyes with her arm. She didn't want him near her but she felt so tired that she honestly didn't care at the moment.

Misaki knew why. It wa because of whatever happened two days ago. She could tell when someone is lying and she knew that Tora and Chiyo were lying to her. SOmething happened that day but somehow her memories of the events had been erased.

"Why did you faint?" Takumi asked her out of the blue.

Misaki uncovered her eyes and looked up at him. Should she tell him? No.

"I was tired," she said looking away. She could feel his intense stare on her. Without hesitation she stripped the blanket off of her and got out of the bed. Her skirt slid back down to her thighs. Misaki hoped Takumi hadn't seen her underwear.

She blushed at the thought and whirled around. "You can leave now," she was scowling at him. Although she knew she didn't.

"Nope," he made a popping sound at the p. "I was told to take care of you until they return."

Misaki was about to retort with her hands on her hips but before she could utter a word he stood in front of her and shoved an apple in her mouth. "Noe be a good girl and eat your dinner," he smiled patting her head.

Misaki batted his hand away and grunted. "I'm not a dog," she spat.

"But you just growled at me."

"Ugh!" She whirled around to get her plate. There were nash potatoes and chicken salad on her plate. This was her favorite dish!

"Did you cook this," Misaki's eyes twinkled at the taste. She had never loved this dish more. It felt heavenly to eat it.

"Yes I did," Takumi said chuckling to himself. This girl was just too cute.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Nothing," he shrugged and took a seat next to her as he sipped his coffee.

They sat in silence for a while. The wind flew into Misaki's room and she shivered slightly.

Takumi got up and grabbed her blanket from her bed before wrapping it around her.

She blushed at their closeness and mumbled a thanks.

"I didn't think you could get any cuter," Takumi claimed as he sipped his coffee again.

That turned her even more red as he chuckled again.

"So," he began after a while. Misaki looked up at him with her spoon in her mouth.

"Why's you faint?" Takumi asked again hoping to get answers this time. Misaki swallowed then looked away.

"I told you I was tired," she went back to eating hoping he wouldn't ask her again.

But unfortunately for her that wasn't the case.

"You seemed surprised though," he added.

Misaki thought for a moment but turned properly to face him. "I was," she almost whispered.

"Why?" Was his immediate response.

Misaki looked out the window. Why? Wasn't it obvious?  
"My best friend since I was ten is engaged and I didn't even know she had a boyfriend to begin with."

"Technically they were never dating," Takumi pointed out. "They met and got engaged and luckily fell in love," he explained.

"I never knew that," she muttered. "But even so it bother me," she added.

"Why? Is it because of Tora?" Takumi asked bending forward slightly to look at her face.

"Sort of," she claimed. "He seems like a nice guy but that's how they all were at first."

"Who all?" Takumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"The other guys she dated. They were all nice to her at first but it was all an act for her money. They never cared for her and I knew that when they all left her. Everytime a guy broke Chiyo's heart mine did too. We've been together since we were ten and we're so close that people often mistake us to be sisters. It;s only natural for me to feel this way so it can't really be helped." Misaki finally took a breath. She smiled softly and looked up at him. "I love her too much to just hand her over to a guy. I don't want to see her in pain again. But the word again is misused since she never really got rid of the previous heartaches to begin with."

Misaki got up and walked to the window. "I just want to see her smile," she sighed.

Kind. Caring. Selfless. Strong. Brave, and compassionate.

Takumi knew why he smiled at her so easily.

He liked her.

He never felt that way about a girl before and he believed the reason for him realizing it now was because he felt the same way about Tora.

Sure the guy was obnoxious and arrogant sometimes but he as always there for Takumi.

Takumi knew what he had to do.

"Misaki-san," he cussed at himself for being so formal. He got up and took her hand. She gasped and blushed all at the same time.

"I promise you," he began locking their eyes together. "That Torah will keep Chiyo happy. And I can say this without hesitation because Chiyo's the only girl I've met that can make Tora truly smile."

Misaki's eyes softened and she managed a small smile of her own. "I.." but before she could she speak her bedroom door burst open.

"Misaki," Misaki and Takumi immediately separated.

Tora whistled from behind her. "What do we have here," he grinned mischievously and Takumi glared at him.

Chiyo grabbed Misaki into a hug. Aoi, Sakura, Shizuko, Li, Kaon, Tomu, Ichitaro, and Maki all came into the room. Misaki groaned as she saw how many people got to see how her room was.

Chiyo pulled back. "Misa," Misaki held up a hand to stop her. She looked down and let Takumi's words ring in her head.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. Chiyo was taken aback and the room went silent. "I should've been happy for you but instead I made you worried."

"Misaki," Chiyo held her friend's hands.

With confidence in so many days the said girl looked up.

"Congratulations Chiyo," her smile was brighter than the moonlight. "I'm happy for you."

 **Kind of a meh ending.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Shopping with demons**

 **My SAT is finally over. Hopefully I got a good score.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support everyone who read my stories.**

 **In this chapter I'm going to introduce someone you all really love and often tend to like as much as Usui.**

 **Hope you know who Im talking about.**

 **Hint: He's an artistic genius.**

 **Enjoy~**

It had been a week since Misaki found out about Chiyo's engagement with Torah. Though at first she felt slightly hurt, in the end after talking to _that_ guy made her realize how wrong she had been.

Now she couldn't be happier for her friend. This time she knew she made the right choice because she was actually getting married to this guy; and Misaki ha actually seen how much Tora adored her. Hopefully things will turn out well for them both.

Misaki walked down the steps towards the dining hall. It was Saturday so the hallways in the dorms weren't as loud, since most of the students went out on weekends. Some went back to see their families and such while others simply carried out their own interests.

Misaki assumed she'd be the only one in the dining hall but when she walked in she found the half of the table filled with the Miyabigaoka kids.

At first she didn't like them very much. Well she still wasn't very fond of them. But for some reason after they found out she was Chiyo's best friend they seemed to be quite polite with her. Except for the Kaon girl of course.

"Ohio Misa," a pink haired girl Sakura squealed in delight.

Sakura was a sweet and innocent girl that always managed to cheer everyone up somehow. "You look so pretty in that outfit," and she loved to compliment Misaki.

"It could use a little work" then there was Aoi. He was an enthusiastic fashion designer who loved to criticize Misaki on everything she wore. "A black and red striped skirt, with a white t shirt and red ribbon, and a black blazer with high boots. You pass I guess," he shrugged as he went back to eating.

"I'm so relieved," Misaki rolled her eyes.

"It's not like she's wearing a sack or something," Shizuko added as she adjusted her glasses.

"Morning," Misaki said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Morning," the Miyabigaoka group said in unison. All except for Kaon of course.

She found an empty seat only to realize that it was next to none other than Usui Takumi Walker.

Her memories flashed back to a couple of nights ago. Where he appeared in her room and she practically told him everything. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"I know I'm handsome," a velvet voice interrupted her thought. She was greeted by a pair of emerald eyes, "But it's rude to stare miss President." Misaki blushed madly and looked down at her food as she huffed to herself. The idiot chuckled to himself.

"Hey Misa," Chiyo's voice made Misaki look up at her with a spoon in her mouth.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asked a bit nervously.

Misaki thought for a moment. She didn't have any plans but she didn't want to tell that to Chiyo since she sensed something was up.

"Not really," she replied cautiously.

"Oh good," Sakura squealed. "Because we were all planning to go shopping."

Misaki sat down her spoon as she finished eating and got up. "Have fun," she said as she got up.

At first only a pin drop of silence was there but then…

"NO," Sakura screamed and Misaki turned around only to get grabbed by the waist and fall on the floor.

"No," Sakura clung to Misaki's neck and rubbed her face with hers. Misaki tried to push her off but the said girl wouldn't budge. "Your best friends going to get married soon it's the least you can do for her."

"I'd go if you took me somewhere worth going," Misaki shrieked as she got up sliding Sakura off of her. She turned on her heels but was stopped by Chiyo. "Do you have anything for my engagement party?" She asked.

"Yes," Misaki replied as if it was the most obvious thing out there.

"No you don't," Chiyo replied frowning.

"What?" Misaki asked cocking her head.

"Our engagement is going to have a theme," it was Tora who has spoken.

Misaki turned her attention to him. "Everyone has to wear something similar. Misaki sighed. "Fine just pick whatever you want," she brushed past Chiyo only to be grabbed again. Misaki groaned. "Now what?" she scowled.

"I don't know your size," she said innocently.

Misaki deadpanned in defeat. "You just want an excuse for me to tag along," she said.

"You're so smart. No wonder you have so many guys waiting in line for you," Chiyo said hugging her friend.

Takumi had been quiet the whole time, but the mention of other guys being attracted to Misaki made him slightly jealous.

"Besides we need you for something," Aoi spoke next.

"What's that?"

"Music," the blue haired boy replied.

Music? Then something inside her clicked when she saw Sakura blush. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You mean _that_ guy?" Aoi nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to help much with that. You know how he can be." Misaki tried to reason.

"How is he?" Tora asked. Misaki blinked a few times until Tora asked, "What kind of person is _that_ guy?" He air quoted the _that_ part.

"He's the type that just melts your heart by the sound of his voice, and gives you butterflies in your stomach just by calling your name." Sakura said dreamily. All eyes fell on her.

"I mean….I'm going to get the car ready," with that she stormed out of the room.

Misaki shook her head as everyone else chuckled.

"So what kind of a person is he?" Kaon asked holding her bear tight to her.

"He's a bit hard to discipline," Aoi replied.

"You mean he's a bad kid," Tomu tugged.

"No not that," Shozoku answered.

"Kind of," Misaki mumbled.

"What does he cause a lot of trouble or something?" Tomu asked again.

"No, it's just that he's barely ever in his classes and he only comes when he have exams or something. He thinks he's too good for school." Misaki explained. Everyone eyed her as if she had three heads. She sighed. "We're going to the mall right? You can see for yourselves then. Come along," she beckoned for them to follow as she lead them to a hell pit they'd never forget.

 _ **Later….**_

Misaki stood in front of a stadium inside of the mall that was built for people who like to duel new challengers.

Dueling usually required the participants to be prodigies and in this game people fought each other using their abilities until there was only one person standing. There could be up to ten people in a duel. Weird since the word duel meant two.

"So why are we here when we're supposed to be shopping," Kaon asked impatiently.

"Because this is where you'll find Kuga." Misaki explained impatiently. She really didn't like this girl

"What does his ability revolve around clothes or something," Tomu joked.

"No." Misaki said plainly. "He just likes to come here to duel for some reason. Truthfully I don't approve of it." She added.

"Why? Does he use unfair tactics?" Takumi asked her. He was a bit too close to her but she tried to ignore it.

"No," she replied. "It's just that...he's flashy."

"Flashy?" Takumi asked. "Like how?" Misako noticed a new challenger appear. "Flashy like that." She pointed below them and all eyes fell on the new challenger.

A bunch of girls surrounded him as they cheered him on. Misaki glanced at Sakura who was glaring at them all. It must've hurt her to see Kuga with a whole bunch of girls.

Kuga stepped forwards and challenged two guys around his age to a duel. They laughed at him for thinking he could beat them at once, and then they both bared their teeth as the girls kept on squealing.

They said something else and for a moment Kuga fell silent. But then he smiled and beckoned for them to come to him. They lunged forwards but before anything could happen, he held up his hands and a gust of wind appeared. The guys froze in their spot and were confused at what was going on. Kuga laughed to himself as he created a small tornado that hit the two guys, throwing them back. He won.

"Kuga," Misaki yelled as soon as she saw the two guys collide with the wall. Kuga was about to hit them with another guest but he froze when he heard Misaki's voice.

Takumi didn't know how but the next thing he knew Misaki wasn't in front of him but rather in front of Kuga. The wind pushed her clothes against her and Takumi only gaped at her in awe.

Misaki slapped Kuga across the face. Takumi was amused.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled at him not caring if anyone heard her or not.

Kuga scowled at her. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You were about to hit them," she responded.

"Yeah so?"

"So you don't do that. What kind of cruelty is that huh?"

Kuga merely glared at her before looking away.

"Kuga look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

He did as he was told and froze. Misaki always got upset but when she glared and held concern in her eyes at the same time, it usually meant she was worried and Kuga knew that. Which is why instead of yelling back at her he merely bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Misaki was slightly taken aback but regardless nodded. "Go apologize to them," Kuga approached the two guys and bowed his head. Misaki smiled.

"He seems to really respect her," Li observed.

"Of course," Aoi added as he smirked. "After all," he continued. "He loves her," he cooed.

Everyone laughed except for Takumi.

He stood there with an impassive face and his grip on the railing tightened.

Just how many guys is this girl close to?

 **So how many of you know it was going to be Kuga.**

 **Let me know on the reviews.**

 **And also as a special treat if you knew it was him and let me know, I'm going to enter your name in a sweepstake and whoever wins will be able to request a oneshot to me.**

 **I'll write it out for you as long as you let me know what you want the story to be about.**

 **So don't forget to review.**

 **See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dumb Blond

**Chapter 10**

 **Dumb Blond**

 **Hello! So I had no idea why it was doing this, but I updated Scientific Love Story chapter 9 like two weeks ago, but it decided to post the new chapter just a few days ago.**

 **Again I'm so sorry for the late update.**

 **It turns out that I had too many docs in the fanfic website which was messing with the system apparently.**

 **Here is the tenth chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who has supported the story so far.**

 **Unlike my other story, this one will make Takumi and Misaki fall in love a lot quicker.**

 **Though How quick I don't know. Most likely they'll start to get closer to each other by the next chapter. Closer meaning Misaki will start to like him.**

 **But I can't say when they'll start dating though.**

 **It might take a few more chapters after that, after I've dealt with a tragic event in this story. So be on the lookout for that.**

 **For now enjoy~**

 _In the mall_

"Right then," Tomu and Kuga faced each other with strong auras surrounding them. It was pretty obvious that they both hated each other from the beginning.

Misaki recalled how the events of the story hanged in five minutes.

One minute she was introducing Kuga to everyone and in the next minute Tomu and Kuga had insulted each other so badly that they now chose to duel.

"Isn't this lovely," Misaki turned her attention to her alien companion.

While everyone else had gone shopping, Misaki had decided to stay back to keep an eye on these two. Just her luck Takumi had decided to stay with her, since there was a chance that Tamu wouldn't have listened to her if things got out of hand.

Though she was well aware that it was just an excuse for Takumi to annoy her.

"If you say so," was Misaki's late reply.

They watched Tomu and Kuga circle each other for a while until Kuga lunged at him.

"So who do you think will win," Takumi asked out of the blue as Kuga spread out his arms to release a swirl of wind.

Misaki observed Tomu for a moment. He was a lot taller than Kuga which would give him an advantage in combat, but however since he was slimmer than him to, he wouldn't have as high of an advantage in strength.

"That would depend on what your friend is capable of," she merely said.

"Friend?" Takumi arched an eyebrow. He couldn't even stand Tora and she thought Tomu was his friend?

"Aren't you," she mimicked him by raising an eyebrow.

Takumi rubbed his neck slightly. "I wouldn't go that far," he mumbled. "We're only acquaintances."

"Really?"

Takumi was amused at her innocent expression. She couldn't get any cuter.

"Why do you ask," he leaned on the railing with his palm supporting his face. His eyes remained fixed on her though.

"Just because," she said. Misaki smiled to herself. So he was a loner type. That's interesting. Pretty boys like him tended to be more popular.

Below Tomu and Kuga sparred against each other. It had been five minutes and Tomu still hadn't released his ability yet.

'What's his ability," she asked Takumi. She blushed when she caught him staring at her.

Takumi's heart skipped a beat when he saw her blush. "Illusions," Takumi answered. "He has the ability to create illusions."

Misaki quirked an eyebrow, indicating she was slightly confused.

"It means that he can create illusions of people and things, then use it against them in combat. For example right now he's creating illusions of himself, yet also fighting with his real body at the same time."

"Really," Misaki asked surprised.

"Yeah." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Misaki was beyond embarrassed. "W-what are you-"

"Look," Takumi pointed down and Misaki did as she was told.

She looked below and saw what he meant. Tomu hid in the shadows underneath the stairs, while Kuga kept on missing his attacks at the person he thought was Tomu.

"What is this," the said blond growled. The illusion laughed. When Kuga punched him, his hand went right through Tomu's face. "Illusions," Kuga gasped. Misaki facepalmed at how slow he was.

"Finally," the illusion moved away from Kuga and laughed. "You really are some kind of dumb blond you know that," he laughed louder and just then eight to nine illusions surrounded Kuga. Kuga looked around and Misaki grea concerned at his confused expression.

Takumi on the other hand was enjoying how close he was to Misaki. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and assured her. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said as he gave her a charming smile. This time it was Misaki's turn to have her heart skip a beat. "I'm sure you're right." Was all she said.

As expected Kuga did find a way to beat Tomu. He released a gust of wind and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny," one of the Tomus asked. Misaki noticed how the real one was no longer below the staircase but rather inside the circle. "Illusions wouldn't be affected by muy wind right?" Kouga smirked to himself. Now the Tomus began to panick. "Whichever one moves will be the real one and I'll win."

With that Kuga released his wind in a circle as he spun around. It was so strong that even Misaki and Takumi felt it. Misaki covered her eyes, and completely forgot she was wearing a skirt until Takumi opened his mouth to speak. "You wear really sexy underwear Misaki-chan," Misaki blushed beet red and whirled around to slap him, but before she could the wind blew her back and Takumi caught her only to fall back on the ground with her on top of him.

Misaki looked up and her eyes widened at how close they were. However his hands remained around her waist and she found herself frozen by his eyes. Almost as if it were some Medusa effect.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice made them both look up. Make that two voices, because both Kaon and Aoi were scowling at them. Misaki felt Takumi move as he helped her up. Chip winked at her, while Tora gave Takumi a devilish smile who smiled back.

"It's not what you think?" she exclaimed but Aoi didn't bother listening as he ignored her and turned his attention to Kuga.

Who by now located his real opponent and punched him till he fell back. Kuga smirked at his victory then helped Tomu up.

"Not bad," Tomu said smiling as he brushed his neck.

"Not bad yourself," Kuga returned his smirk and held out a hand, The two fistpumped and Misaki found herself smiling at how mature Kuga was. She was soon distracted by the flower around Sakura.

"Kuga-kun," she cheered. When all eyes turned to her the said girl blushed and ran for the exit.

"I'll get us a ride back," she said without looking back as she stormed out of the mall.

"Did you get everything?" Misaki asked Chiyo.

"Yep," her friend chirped. "They'll be delivered to us soon."

"That's great." Misaki smiled at how happy her friend looked. Tora really does like her. Thought Misaki didn't want to believe the love part yet.

She glanced at Takumi who was smiling at her.

"What," she scowled as she felt herself get red.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I have something to attend to," he said. Out of the blue he took her hand and then kissed it. Misaki tried to pull her hand away but he held on it and kissed it longer than he should have. She felt everyone staring at them.

"Until we meet again Milady," he winked at her and left the mall whistling a happy tune.

And for some reason Misaki felt slightly amused by him.

But why?

 **Here you go. What did you think of the battle? What about the minor fluff?**

 **Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Fave and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Engagement

**Chapter 11**

 **Engagement**

 **Hello!**

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who wanted me to keep on updating. I truly love you all.**

 **As a token of my appreciation I have put together a special chapter for you all.**

 **Chiyo and Tora finally get officially engaged.**

 **Spoiler Alert!**

 **Takumisa have a very romantic moment, and a surprising twist to Misaki's life is revealed.**

 **Enjoy~**

Takumi jerked forward slightly as the car came to a halt in front of the hotel. Takumi looked up at the hotel from the car window. Surprisingly unlike all the other five star hotels where they served foreign food, this one served only Asian food. When Takumi had asked Tora as to why he chose this one, he merely shrugged and said it was Chiyo's choice.

Takumi opened the car and stepped out. Another limo pulled over and out came Chiyo. Tora practically ran to her as they exchanged their greetings and affection.

He offered her his arm and she eagerly placed her hand inside it. Takumi couldn't help but smile.

Him and Tora weren't as close as many believed, however they did get along fairly well. Takumi was truly happy for his friend.

Just then something hit Takumi.

All the kids he knew were acquainted with Chiyo in USA were here except for her. Where could she be? He was looking forward to seeing her. Especially since he chose her dress personally. Everyone wore the same color and same designs. Tora;s family was paying for them all and since Misaki was chiyo's best friend Tora wanted to make hers different. Chiyo's as well.

So Takumi practically begged Tora to let him choose Misaki's dress. And he thought he did pretty well.

Takumi chose to stay positive and jogged inside the hotel maybe she was there.

But to his disappointment no she wasn't.

Takumi was begin to sulk when something rather funny caught his attention. No one would allow Tora to dance with Chiyo.

All the girls from Chiyo's school kept tugging Tora away from her and danced with him on e by one.

Sakura was the last to let go of Tora and when Tora thought they could finally be together something peculiar happened and Takumi's eyes widened.

Misaki raven hair practically swiped at his face as she pulled Tora away to the dance floor.

But what was even more amusing was her dress. He had chose a beautiful red and white dress for her. It was a two piece. The top was red with silver designs all over it. It stopped at her abdomen.

The skirt was white. It was up to her knees in the front and to her ankles in the back. She looked like an angel almost.

Takumi felt jealousy course through him as he watched Tora's arms around Misaki. He was so busy looking at them that he didn't see Chiyo screeching because her best friend was being cruel to her at her engagement party.

But after a while Misaki let go of Torah as he fell into Chiyo's arms.

Misaki took a bow and left. But at that moment Takumi had seen some sort of sadness in her eyes. He decided to follow her to the balcony. He closed the balcony doors to give them both some privacy.

He walked over towards her and stood behind her.

For a moment he watched her. She seemed so calm as she looke dup at the moonlight. Just like during their talk in USA.

"What do you want?" She asked. Takumi shrugged and stood next to her.

"Upset?" he asked. At first she hesitated but then nodded.

"You'll be fine," he told her. She only managed a small smile.

"Why do you think so?" she asked.

"Because you're a kind person. And kind people always find happiness." She didn't quite understand him but regardless nodded. They stood there. Letting the wind breeze past them.

Takum then extended out his hand. She looked at it questioningly. "Want to dance?" he asked She managed a small smile and slipped her hand inside his.

So they danced. He lead her across the balcony as the music from the ballroom reached them. He smiled at her but she only looked towards the moon.

"Why does Chiyo like this place?" At first Misaki was confused at his question but then shrugged.

"My father owns this place," she told him. With that Takumi let go of her.

"Y-your father?" He asked. Misaki nodded. He looked at her like she were a ghost. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his eyes widened.

"Your father owns a business?" Misaki hesitantly nodded.

"Your mother too?"

"She owns an entire art company," Misaki explained. Takumi looked past her at the moonlight.

He didn't expect this. He didn't. He looked at her. She was strong and yet fragile. He had no other choice.

He walked away from her.

Misaki watched him leave.

"H-hey," she touched his arm. He yanked it away. "Don't come near me," he demanded.

With that he left her in the balcony all on her own.

Loud cheers erupted as Tora and Chiyo exchanged rings. Misaki clapped for her friend but would occasionally glance at Takumi who had a blank expression on his face. Misaki's was rather sad at the sight.

The time to bid farewell came and Misaki bowed to Tora and Chiyo who were leaving together.

She glanced at Takumi who was staring at her.

But he probably didn't feel the same way she did so she forced herself to look away and step into her own car.

Love was cruel anyway.

He was the last person she should consider feelings for.

Vague. I know. But I'm super tired, and can't find myself writing something good.

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Vision

**Chapter 12**

 **Vision**

 **I'm back.**

 **Yes I know, I know. Takumi was a jerk.**

 **And this chapter will probably make you hate him even more, but how else am I supposed to give you a guys some thrill.**

 **Now then.**

 **Why don't you guys see for yourself what I'm talking about.**

 **Enjoy~**

The documents remained unfinished before her as Misaki held the pen in her hand.

This wasn't like her but she just couldn't concentrate.

 _Don't touch me!_

Like hell she would want to touch him to indulge herself.

Just what did this guy think of her.

But if she had to assume it would be because she told him about her parents.

She supposed it only made sense considering that most rich girls today just threw themselves at the first rich guy they found.

But she wasn't like them and she wanted to show him that.

No matter how much she disliked him.

Accepting that she wouldn't be able to concentrate Misaki stood up and walked out of the student council office.

Kuga was walking by. He stopped when he saw her furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey," he called out as she brushed past him. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You okay?" He asked. Kuga wasn't the sweetest person out there but he was always there for his friends.

Misaki nodded and continued to walk. But soon an arm stopped her. She felt Kuga stare at her intensely but she didn't turn around. Because then he would be able to see right through her.

Misaki yanked her arm away.

She heard Kuga sigh but regardless continued to walk.

"Why don't you ever let anyone help you?" Misaki froze.

"You're the seventh ranked monstrum we get it, but you can't make your pain go away by telling yourself that," Kuga muttered. She could hear him adjusting his glasses. "You can't alway be strong. There will be times where you feel weak but that's what we're here for."

Misaki finally turned around. Kuga had a small smile plastered on his face. Misaki too smiled.

"We're here for you. You know that right?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah I do," she went up to him and brought their foreheads together. The blond boy blushed and his eyes widened slightly. "Thank you Kuga," Misaki said before walking away again.

She was indeed really lucky.

Meanwhile...

Takumi looked outside the cafe window as he sipped his coffee. He had been in there the entire day.

No matter how much he tried to forget, his mind drifted back to a pair of amber eyes.

She seemed so sweet and kind. Her eyes were always full of wonder but could he really trust her.

Weren't all rich girls the same.

He had never been in love before, but whenever he had given a rich girl his attention, she took full advantage of it, only to stab him on the back in the end.

They were all sweet and kind at first. But then turned out to be cruel vixens at last sight.

He closed his eyes for a moment remembering all the times he had beaten himself up for being so stupid.

He opened his eyes again and then wished he hadn't.

Takumi was at a cafe near the river dock. At the end of the dock from his window he could see a girl leaning against the railing. She looked out to the water as if she were searching for something. She looked frustrated and yet beautiful. Could it be that she was thinking about him?

Takumi shook his head and stood up.

He opened the cafe door to leave but soon bumped into the last person he wanted to see. She stared up at him wide eyed before looking down and stepping aside. "Sorry," she mumbled. He almost considered apologizing. But changed his mind.

Just as he brushed past her her voice again stopped him. "Why do you hate me?" He heard her ask. He glanced at her over his shoulder. She looked up and her eyes were full of determination. "I don't recall doing anything to you."

"You punch and yell at me all the time," he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Misaki blushed slightly. "You didn't care before so why do you care now?" she asked.

Takumi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you were rich. Which is pretty much why I despise you. You rich girls are all the same. Arrogant and full of yourselves."

"Chiyo's rich too, so why do you not hate her?" Misaki asked with her hands on her hips. The nerve of this guy. To say such things!

"That's because I've known her long enough. She's too shy to be so arrogant."

"That doesn't make any sense," Misaki stomped her foot. "You can't just assume things about me like that when you hardly know me."

Takumi was now glaring at her. "You hate me don't you? So why do you care if I hate you?"

Misaki seemed taken aback. "I don't hate you," it almost sounded like a whisper. Takumi was slightly surprised.

"You don't hate me?" He asked pointing to himself. "Need I remind you I'm always harassing you and have a reputation to be a huge pervert. So why would not dislike me?" He waited for her to answer which came quick.

" 'Caz I know you're just playing around. I can tell when someone's serious or joking."

"Then," he stepped forward and leaned in closer to her face. She blushed slightly but held his gaze. "Would you hate me if I told you why you really lost your memory that day?"

Misaki blinked. "I knew it wasn't because of you're cooking."

"And here I thought you were thick headed pretty girl," he chuckled to himself as Misaki scowled at him.

"That day," Takumi looked up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. "You and I had a duel."

"A duel?" Misaki asked. "Why can't I remember that?"

"Because I used memory serum to erase your memory," he said nonchalantly.

"Why?" She asked. She glanced down at her feet. Which were shaking for some reason.

"Because I felt sorry for what I had done. But now that I know who you really are, I should have just left you as you were. It might have fixed those violent spoiled brat acts of yours."

"I'm not a spoiled brat," Misaki argued. "And what are you blabbering about-"

"Fourth," Takumi cut her off.

"Huh?"

Takumi looked her in the eyes sternly. "I'm ranked fourth among the monstrums."

Misaki thought for a moment. She brought her hand to her lips. "Slate," she muttered and then gasped.

"You're the earthen meltdowner."

Takumi nodded.

Misaki shook her head confusion. All of a sudden a gust of visions came back to her.

The rock walls. The shaking grounds. The intense look from his black eyes.

And...the fear she had felt.

The weakness that coursed through her veins.

Misaki grabbed her head and felt herself falling.

She heard a chuckle. "You really are weak," Takumi spat coldly.

Misaki looked up at him as her eyes stung as she kneeled on the ground.

"I'm…" Misaki felt her voice crack.

Takumi bent down to her level and leaned in closer. His eyes held mockery. "You're what?" He asked with a challenging tone.

"I'm…."Misaki gasped as her eyes closed. "Weak."

The tears streamed down her face. Something was pushing her back.

And the world was turning black.

 **Moi. Hoi. Hoi.**

 **Takumi is so evil.**

 **A love of Light and dark, my other fic has a lot of Takumi's cruelty.**

 **You should check it out if you liked this one.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Cruelty

**Chapter 13**

 **Cruelty**

 **I'm back.**

 **So I'm trying to update all of my stories but this story is pretty much the only one where I'm not sure what I want to do for the plot yet.**

 **At first it was just going to be Takumi and Misaki finding love through Chiyo and Tora's wedding but now it's like I want to make it more serious by adding in a few villains.**

 **Also Minnimiss123 the shout out was for you. My computer likes to auto correct on it's own sometimes. Sorry if I made you feel bad. And yeah you should totally make a fanfiction account. Dude it would be so much easier to talk to you.**

 **Like I always want to answer your questions but I never know how.**

 **Shout out to KitsunePl for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you for supporting me.**

 **Any who enjoy this chapter~**

"This will only hurt a little," a voice whispered. Misaki was lying down on the bed and was struggling to get loose. They practically had her chained to the damn bed.

Misaki tried to create some vibration inside of the room in order to distract them, but they had somehow disabled all of her abilities.

Misaki was in the verge of tears when she felt someone touch her hair. She looked backward to the best of her ability, and so the upside down face of a tall slender man.

Misaki gasped. "Please don't," she sobbed.

"Can't help it," he whispered as he gave her a gentle smile. But Misaki knew behind the gentle smile laid a cruel one. A smile that was most twisted and selfish.

The man turned his attention to the scientist near the control room and raised his hand.

Misaki bit her lips as she muffled in another cry.

The man lowered his arm. Misaki felt her bed starting to move. The chains came loose but Misaki no longer had the strength to move. She laid there. Weak and cold. She felt her body getting weaker as the bed was being covered by a glass sphere. It was like she had been shielded inside a glass coffin. Wire came out of the bed and connected themselves to her head, her arms, her legs, her chest. Not one part of her body was spared.

On the glass above her a screen appeared. It had a diagram of her body and there were a whole bunch of data there that Misaki was too weak to read.

Soon Misaki started to feel the pain. Electricity coursed through her body and there was no way for her to stop the agony.

Misaki knew the drill by now. After the electricity the scientists would increase the heat; once they have recorded their data for that, they will change it to hydration. Followed by intense air pressure, and frost. The last two required her to be transferred to a larger tube where they would test earth and dark matter on her.

Misaki now knew what her grandfather had meant when he said that there was a price in being a prodigy. One loss and you'll see your whole life flash between your eyes.

However, Misaki knew all too well that none of the other Monstrums or level X's had to go through this.

She was the only due to the fact that she had duel abilities.

Damn with abilities. She had been told it was a gift, but so far it was nothing more than a curse.

And there was no way to set this curse free.

Misaki gasped as she jolted up. She breathed heavily as she looked at her surrounding if she was still dreaming or not.

When she realized she was in her room she sighed with relief and closed her eyes.

She crashed back down onto the bed only to comprehend that her body was drenched in sweat.

She put her arm on top of her head covering her eyes from the sun before she began to relax.

As much of an honor it was, Misaki pitted people who wished they could be like her.

They didn't know the terrors of being a prodigy. More importantly the consequences.

One minute you're being worshipped and the next you're suffering for your foolishness.

Misaki head the door creak open.

She looked to her side to see Chiyo in front of the doorway, with an expression Misaki couldn't read.

Misaki struggled to sit up. Chiyo rushed to her side and helped her.

Misaki noticed that her clothes were different. She was in her white short nightgown. Her hair was also tied back.

Chiyo sat down next to her and gave her a glass of water. "Here. Drink this," she held up the glass to Misaki's lips.

Misaki did as she was told and thanked Chiyo after she was done.

For a moment they sat there in silence as Misaki looked out the window. Until Chiyo broke the silence. And Misaki felt her tension. "Do you remember anything?" She asked to quickly.

Images of what had occurred came flowing through her mind. She nodded slowly. "Did he bring me here?" She asked Chiyo gently.

"Yes," Chiyo told her. "He called me and told me to meet him near the alleyway of our school. He was carrying you and told me that it was the same thing from last time."

"Last time?" Misaki gave Chiyo a shocking look. "So you knew?" She asked almost too loudly.

Chiyo looked away. "How could you keep this from me?" Misaki asked with a hurt expression.

Chiyo cringed slightly and shrugged. "I didn't want you to be afraid of Takumi because of a duel. And it was he who told me not to tell you anything."

"He called me weak," Misaki spat. "How could you possibly be even think about being friendly towards someone who humiliated me. I despise the guys who hurt you, so why can't you do the same."

Chiyo sighed. "There's a lot about him you don't understand." Chiyo met Misaki's eyes and licked her lips. "He's only doing this because he thinks of you as every other girl who had broken his heart."

"So now you're taking his side," Misaki yelled as she got out of her bed. Her energy had came rushing in at that moment. "Unbelievable," she yelled as she grabbed her clothes.

She hid behind the folding screen before she changed back into her uniform. On schooldays it was required that students who went to boarding schools wear their uniform everywhere.

She came out of after she was done and put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Chiyo asked worriedly.

"Out," Misaki said nonchalantly.

"But you're still-" Misaki cut her off with a stern look. "I don't care," she growled.

With that Misaki left the door, practically banging the door shut.

As much as she heated it she had to go back to that hell pit.

Those demons would have come for her sooner or later.

 **Headquarters of MAP**

Misaki stood in front of a large building. The headquarters of MAP.

Also known as the Methodology Arrangement Procedure.

Misaki inhaled sharply before stepping forward to the glass elevator.

Misaki unbuttoned the first button of her short and pulled out the crystal pendant she wore around her neck. It's color was determined by the owner's birthstone. So Misaki was given a sapphire blue one.

Students weren't allowed to go into the headquarters unless they happened to be going for a field trip.

But being that the machine had her fingerprint, it was pretty clear that Misaki had connection with the people inside.

Of course she did. This was her hell house after all.

They had taken her in at the age of nine and had kept her there for an entire year. Her family had no idea where she had been at all whatsoever.

After a year they released her but threatened to hurt her family had she told them anything about them.

So when she returned home and her parents asked her where she had been, she simply told them she couldn't remember. The investigators had gotten mind readers to read her mind and find out, but MAP had made sure that her mind was blocked completely as to prevent anyone from going inside her mind.

To this day, only one person is aware of what this place holds for Misaki and why she comes here.

She couldn't risk leaking information.

She couldn't put her loved ones in danger.

The glass elevator door opened and Misaki stepped in.

She always got chill when she looked down below at the ground while moving up the building.

The metal door behind her opened. With one last look at the sky, Misaki stepped into the headquarters of MAP.

Scientists around her were busy typing away in their screens. Some of them were building new machines to test out. While others were observing kids in schools and recording their datas.

Misaki shook her head as she felt the disgusting memories come back. She turned to her right and walked down a long quiet hallway.

The person would not be happy to see her.

Eventually she came to a stop in front of the large iron door. She exhaled and then pushed the door open.

The office was huge. Screens and machines laid everywhere. Directly ahead of Misaki about twenty feet away was a man sitting on a large chair with his back to Misaki.

He turned around when she cleared her throat.

Ten years later he stool looked tall and slender.

His illusion ability allowed him to make himself look charming as ever. If only people saw the monster hidden behind that mirage.

Misaki bowed her head and the man gave her a wicked grin.

Misaki gulped as he beckoned her to come forward.

"Come my dear,' he whispered. "We have much to discuss."

I **f you guys are wondering, yes he is the same man from Misaki's flashbacks. His name will be revealed later on with a plot twist.**

 **I'm not sure how I want to put together Misaki and Takumi next meeting. Which goes to say the next chapter will not continue with the meeting between Misaki and the tall slender man. It will be a new day.**

 **Thanks for being patient with me.**

Read. Review. Fave. Follow.


	14. Chapter 14 - Secrets

**Chapter 14**

 **Secrets**

 **Hello!**

 **This will be the last update for A Scientific Love Story for now.**

 **Updates will continue after I come back from my vacation.**

 **Hopefully my uncle has installed the wifi system my dad has paid him to do so that I may use my uncle's computer to update for you guys.**

 **But if not, bear with me until September.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Chiyo waited patiently outside the school building.

Today was her engagement celebration. Her friends all wanted to take her out to a hotel for lunch. Not to mention the road trip they all planned, was going to be super fun.

But what Chiyo didn't expect was for Tora to pull over with his roofless car with eight seats. How he managed to get a car like that Chiyo didn't know.

"Hey babe!" Tora jumped off the driver's seat and jogged over to her.

Chiyo smiled as he pecked her on the lips. She glanced at the other passengers and wasn't surprised to see the entire elite group.

She exchanged looks with Takumi. While Misaki was still upset from everything that had happened, he looked rather normal. As if none of it affected him. Chiyo really had thought he liked her.

"So," Tora wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "My friends here wanted to take me out to lunch. Wanna come with," he gave her a charming smile and it pained her to shake her head.

Tora frowned. "Sorry," Chiyo gently touched his cheek. "My friends want to take me out too."

On cue, a red car drove up near Tora's car. But unlike tora's car it had a roofless trailer attached to it. And sitting in it where Sakura, Shizuko, Kaga, Aoi, and Yuuji, and Shou, Kuga's band members. Kanou who was usually quiet came along too.

"Ready to go," Yuuji howled from the seat next to the driver's.

The driver was what surprised Chiyo the most.

"Misa?" Chiyo asked confused.

"Yeah," Misaki responded sliding up her glasses to her head. The two girls stared at each other for a while. "You coming or what?" She beamed.

Chiyo couldn't believe it. She actually seemed happy.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she walked over to the car. Misaki nodded as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Chiyo sighed.

"Oh Tora-kun," Sakura chirped. Tora smiled in return.

"What brings you here?" Kuga fist pumped him. Her friends had gotten closer to her fiance.

"I wanted to take Chiyo out to lunch with us but it seems she already has plans with you guys."

"Why don't you guys just come with us?" Aoi asked. "Since we were all planning the same thing."

At that Misaki choked on the water bottle she was drinking from.

"Misa," Sakura, and Shizuko said at the same time.

Misaki held up a hand as she coughed. "I'm fine," she choked. She was glancing around until her eyes met Takumi's. She looked away immediately. Had it been her imagination or did he actually seem worried.

Misaki got out of the driver's seat with her ear piece in her hand. "I have to make a call to the hotel." she lied. "I have to let them know that we have a few extra guests with us."

With that she walked away. Of course Chiyo knew she had been lying.

Tora took her hand and kissed it. "Shall we get going?" He asked. Chiyo smiled and nodded. Everyone from YSA and even Tomu and Tenryu cheered as Tora got into the driver's seat. Misaki returned shortly and got into her own driver's seat.

"You sure you're ok?" Chiyo called over from next to Tora.

"Yeah totally," Misaki said without looking at Chiyo. With that she drove off.

During the road trip

The road trip was indeed fun as Chiyo's friends had promised.

They took turns singing and exchanging jokes. Even Kaon was enjoying herself.

Though the only two quiet people were Misaki and Takumi.

Takumi simple looked at the scenery while Misaki remained silent.

Chiyo decided to lighten them both up by using the car's karaoke machine.

Takumi said he didn't like Misaki because she was rich. But if he saw how different she was, he might changer her mind.

Chiyo put in a song. "Misa. Misa," she chanted. Misaki glanced at her quizzically.

The others got the message and soon followed. "Misa. Misa," the chanted.

It was a known fact that Misaki had an angelic voice. Sometimes Kuga made her sing in his place at his band's performances.

"Come on," Sakura chirped. Misaki shook her head. Usually she would have gone ahead and sang, but not with him there. Him as in Takumi.

She didn't want to be judged with his cruelty again.

Soon the song started. It was called "As if it's your last" by a South Korean girl band named Black Pink.

Sakura started to sing.

 **Who are you to make me keep thinking of you?**

 **My pride is bruised, I'm burning up**

 **My face is hot, my heart keeps racing**

 **I can't control my body, I'm getting dizzy.**

Aoi followed her. He had a soft side for girly things.

 **You're like a fistful of sand**

 **It's like I can hold you but I can't**

 **You're not easy, that's why I want you more**

 **I can't control my heart, it's ridiculous.**

Everyone waited for Misaki to chime in. Eventually she gave up and sighed.

 **Can you feel my breath**

 **Wanting you right now**

 **Even when I'm looking at you, I'm**

 **missing you**

 **I'm so bad at this, won't you set me free.**

The car went silent as Misaki blushed. Misaki had assumed it had been so bad that no one wished to say anything. But then Takumi of all people began to clap.

Everyone followed suit. Misaki glanced at them surprised.

"You have a beautiful voice," Li complimented. Misaki smiled at her.

"Even my sister like it," Tomu added. Misaki giggled a little at that. But then she frowned when she caught Takumi's staring at her from her window.

Just what was his problem.

The meeting with the director of MAP had calmed her down a bit but being around him still bugged her.

So she drove silently for the next hour until they stopped in front of a hotel.

Chiyo watched Misaki make another call as she lead everyone inside.

She looked over her shoulder worriedly but nothing she did would make Misaki truly smile.

When the reached the top floor of the hotel in Tokyo they walked into a beautiful atmosphere. Misaki must have had the hotel booked for them in a private area. The water fountain stood in the middle of the room right in front of their table. Music played everywhere as the maids stood on one side and butlers on the other. They bowed. "Welcome back masters," they greeted.

Kaon gasped as a butler prevented her from tripping over. She seemed...charmed somehow.

They all took a seat at the the dining table. Chiyo sat between an empty seat and Tora. The empty seat was for Misaki.

They talked amongst themselves until a middle aged man with raven hair and amber eyes came in.

"Chiyo," he said excitedly as he beamed at her. Chiyo stood up with a smile. "So sorry I couldn't make it to your engagement."

Chiyo shook her head. "You were busy," she reasoned. She signaled Tora to get up. "This is-"

"Tora Igarashi. I know," Sakuya cut in. "Nice to meet you my boy," he shook Tom's hand.

"Lovely hotel you have here," Tora said formally.

Sakuya bowed and the maids and butlers copied him. "Misaki's not here?" He asked.

"She's making a phone call," Chiyo answered.

A bitler came over. "Can I take you order?" He asked.

Kaon was about to speak but just then the bitker sat his notepad down and walked away when the elevator door opened.

Chiyo understood why when she looked at the person near the elevator.

It was Misaki. She had changed out of her uniform and now wore a silver skirt with knee high black boots and red shirt that went down to her abdomen. The sleeves were freely and the top had a choker attached to it. The maid and butlers bowed.

"Welcome back Mistress Misaki," the greeted in unison.

"Does she come here often or something?" Kaon whispered.

"No she's," before Chip could add anything Sakuya Ayuzawa cut in.

"There's my little girl," he held his arms wide and hugged Misaki.

She pulled away from him immediately and came towards the table. A butler rushed over and pulled her chair for her. Misaki blushed. She hated the attention she got.

"Wait," Kaon stood up with a frown. "You're the daughter of the owner of one of the greatest five star hotel in all of Japan." She stopped to catch her breath.

"Seems that way," Misaki muttered. She exchanged glances with Takumi again. His cold expression was back.

Just what happened in his past that made him hate her so much.

 **I do not own Black Pink or As if it's your last whatsoever. The song is not my own.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Stalker

**Chapter 15**

 **Stalker**

 **Hello! Happy Birthday to Misaki Ayuzawa! I wonder how old she is.**

 **I'm back from my two month vacation. Three months if you consider how long I have been away from this story.**

 **For starters I'm sorry to my readers who had to wait such a long time. I'm sure you were all mad because of the long delay.**

 **So in order to brighten up your mood I'll tell you now that half of the story is completed with this chapter.**

 **Yep. Only fifteen more chapters till the grand finale.**

 **I'm sure the thing you're all most concerned about is how things will play out for our lovers.**

 **Hmm. I know it won't be a cliche ending. What does this mean? I guess you'll have to find out on your own.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Takumi waited patiently on the platform.

The lunch with Tora's fiancee hadn't gone as the way he would have expected it to. He hadn't expected the restaurant to belong to Misaki's father.

But he wasn't very surprised to see how the employees treated her. He was mad at himself for ever finding her attractive. Considering how much of a spoiled brat she is.

Takumi felt a gust of wind hit him. He placed his hands inside his pocket and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He glanced at the train coming towards the station but he didn't exactly expect to see a raven haired girl there.

What he should've been asking himself was why did he keep running into her wherever he went?

But instead he asked himself why did he care about why she looked so upset.

Her arms were crossed in front of her. She was wearing the same red top from before with a gray skirt. He hated himself for admiring her figure. But he focused more on her face. She had seemed cheerful before but Takumi immediately figured out that she was actually rather upset with something. Her cloudy eyes at the moment made it clear.

The train came to a stop and Misaki stepped in. Takumi followed suite. He maintained his distance from her and watched her take out an earpiece. She placed it in her ear and began to type something onto her watch.

"Hello," for once Takumi was glad he could read lips.

"I'm on the train I should be in HQ in T-5 minutes."

HQ? T-5 minutes? That's something people associated with high levels of government said. Could this have some to do with her being a level x?

Takumi watched her end the call again and place a hand on her neck. She twisted her neck from side to side as if it were in pain. Eventually she sighed as the train came to a stop five minutes later. Before he knew what he was doing he followed her out of the train station.

He hid behind a tree as he watched her stand in front of a building. His eyes widened as he realized that this was the Main HQ of the city. This was where all of the scientific experiments took place. What could she be doing in a place like this?

Was she some sort of experiment?

Or rather…

No way. She wouldn't be as horrible as to conduct the experiments herself would she?

He didn't think she would stoop down to a level so low.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he watched her enter the elevator. He couldn't care less about her. But what he was really worried about was Chiyo. She was one of the few rich girls out there that was actually rich on the inside as well. She loved this friend of hers more than anything, and yet she had this sorry excuse as her best friend.

However a part of him was still unsure about all of this. What if this was a lot more than it looked like? He decided to stay away from her for now by walking away.

After all he wouldn't want two girls to pay for their friendship with his stupidity.

Later…

Misaki shakily walked towards the office. But when she knocked on the door there was no response.

That's when she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder. She shivered and whirled around to see none other than Jeon. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she hisseed. He put his hands up and backed away.

"Calm down crazy chick," he chuckled to himself as he eyed her up and down. "You look good," he said huskily as he came closer to her.

She stepped back and scowled at him. "Where is he?"

Jeon ran a hand through his hair. "He's in the lab. It was nice to see you too." He said before walking away. He gave a her a backward glance as he left the corridor.

She never understood that guy. His ranking was much higher than her own. In fact he was ranked third in the entire city. Higher than that other guy she couldn't stand. Takumi.

She wanted to bang her head on the wall. What was his problem? First he likes her than he hates her. Ugh!

Misaki quietly made her way to the lab. A bright light caught her attention. It was coming from the glass cage.

"Welcome Sagittarius," Misaki looked into the eyes of the man she hated the most. He wore his usual cruel smirk and hateful eyes.

He beckoned for her to follow and they made their way towards a bunch of computers. Inside the glass cage electricity was surround the human size tubes that were made for the experiments.

Misaki could hear screams coming from them because of the pain but what could she do about it.

"We have finally developed a system to increase the energy levels of our guinea pigs," he explained.

Misaki cringed at the word guinea pig. "How could you possibly call them that," she asked sadly. "They're people just like you and me. They have lives just like us."

The man chuckled until it kept on getting louder and louder, "Lives?" He faced her with a horrible grin on his face. "What could children possibly know about lives?" He asked as he inched closer to her face.

Misaki scowled at him. "They-" she eventually stopped as she realized something.

"W-what d-did you say?" She looked back at the glass cage. Eyes wide and horrified she placed her cold hands on the glass.

The lights stopped and the tubes started to open. Misaki's feet shook as she saw who was inside.

Children.

The experiments were being held on the children.

But the sight that sickened her the most was the wires attached to the girl with teal pigtails.

How could they be so cruel?

"Marvelous isn't it?" The man whispered to her. Misaki dared to meet his gaze.

He lifted up her chin as she swallowed. "Now you keep doing what I ask you to do."

She tried to argue but he grabbed her face with his hands. "Unless of course," he hissed. "You'd rather watch these kids become a part of our plan."

Misaki gasped as she freed herself from his lose. She looked at the little girl again.

She remembered what it was like for her when she was experimented on as a child. She couldn't possibly watch these kids go through the same thing.

Misaki bowed her head low and fell to her knee. She looked up at the man.

"I am at your service, Master," she breathed.

"Good," he said in a low voice. "Very good."

She heard him walk away from her, as she remained still like a statue. She hadn't noticed when her lips started to bleed, or when Jeon stood at her side, with a soft look on his face that he would never allow her to see on him.

 **Here you go! My latest chapter.**

 **I hope this starts to make up for my two months of MIA.**

 **I know I upset you guys but I'll try to make it better through the upcoming chapters.**

 **This is where the action of the story starts.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Suspicions

**Chapter 16**

 **Suspicions**

 **Hello! For starters, I would like to announce that this fanfic is not a recreation of A certain scientific railgun. It has a similar plot, but so do a lot of scientific novels.**

 **Seriously, if you're someone who just watches anime all day, I wouldn't expect you to know. But you can't just assume that everyone who writes on this site gets their ideas from animes. Majority of the stuff I write are from novels that I have read in the past. Same thing for my other fanfic A Fantasy World. It has similar characters to Fairy Tail, but the plot itself is my own. So please, don't judge my work if you're going to be all nasty about it. I don't mind negative reviews, but it really hurts when people are all immature and nasty about it. In addition, if you're going to be blunt about what you say, than there's no need for you to add kind comments in the end. I can live without your false generosity.**

 **Anyways, putting that drama aside, I just want to clear up, that the main character of all three of my stories, is indeed Takumi. I wanted these stories to be different than the other ones, where Misaki is the main. That's why majority of the time, things are in Takumi's point of view, whilst everything revolves around Misaki.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter~**

Takumi Usui Walker groaned as the lights if the nightclub sign flashed into his eyes.

"Pandemonium" was what it read.

Today was Tora's bachelor party. Now why his parents wanted him to hold it an entire year before his wedding was beyond Takumi's comprehension. All he knew was that he was dragged into this and he didn't like it. Nightclubs always annoyed him.

The girls in there looked for every opportunity to throw themselves at him. Had it not been for his looks and money, he might have considered giving it a shot. But Takumi knew them all too well. He had been trained by his brother about these things since the age of ten. Takumi didn't know if it was because his brother had his heart broken, or because he was just trying to protect him. But Takumi still listened with him. In fact it was the only thing he listened to his brother on.

Tomu held the door open as Takumi followed behind the others into "pandemonium."

The loud music blasted into his ears as he walked through the storm of people.

Immediately he was surrounded by girls.

"Hey there handsome!" Girl squealed.

"Wanna have a drink with us?" Another asked.

"Back off! I saw him first!" Argued one girl.

"No I did!" Said another.

Thus the bickering between girls began as Takumi escaped the storm, god knows how.

A man in a white tux appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Master Igarashi, welcome!" The man greeted as he extended out his hand. Tora shook it as he smiled politely.

"Master Walker," Takumi did the same. The rest of the group soon followed.

"Come," he beckoned towards the end of the hall.

They were lead to a gigantic room at the end of the hallway. "Here is your private lounge. We have already provided you with the DJ and your own private staff. Please do not hesitate to ask us for anything." The man bowed and was about to leave when Kaon decided to be again.

"Wait just a second!" She demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. "I noticed that little area over there. If I didn't know better I'd say there's another party going to happen here."

"That is indeed right Mistress." The man bowed respectfully.

"Weren't we supposed to have our own private lounge?" She asked.

"Kaan," Tora cut in. "I already knew about it. The lounges here are big enough to be shared by two parties."

"Oh great!" Kaon grunted. "Who knows what kind of commoners will walk in?"

"I mean if they can afford to rent their own secluded area, than they're probably wealthy," Ichitaro cut in.

Kaon ignored him and set down at the table with a huff. Takumi chose a seat far from Kaon and next to Tora.

Tora gulped down a drink as he sighed. "I wish Chiyo were here."

Takumi smirked. "Who knew the brave Igarashi Tora would one day be wrapped around a girl's finger." Tora scowled at him as he poked at some of the dishes on the table.

Just then, the elevator to the door opened, and Tora who had been drinking choked on his red wine. Looks like Tora's wish came true.

Chiyo stood frozen as her eyes met Tora's. She hadn't expected him to be there. She flushed as she looked down at her outfit. Her friends had forced her into wearing a tight, glittery, sleeveless, short black dress, with black tights. Even her makeup was daunting. Bright red lipstick with smokey eyeshadow. For her, this was something uncommon. She usually wore more concealing outfits. She blushed as he got closer. But regardless smiled timidly.

He took her hand into his and kissed it. "You look breathtaking," he murmured onto her skin.

She relaxed a little. But when he looked up at her she flicnhed. He was looking at her in a possessive manner.

"I-is something wrong?" Chiyo stuttered.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked as he pulled her towards him. She collided with his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She placed a hand on his chest. He had never gotten mad at her before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just trying to have fun for once. I understand if you don't like it. I promise it won't happen again."

Chiyo expected him to remain angry but she didn't expect him to chuckle.

"I'm not angry at you. If this makes you happy than go for it," he mused. "As for the outfit, you know I don't care about that stuff. I just got jealous of letting other guys see you like this."

Chiyo smiled brightly and pecked him on the nose. "You're too sweet," she said as she leaned closer to him. He smiled as their lips met. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but the two forgot their surroundings, and the kiss lasted longer.

Tomu coughed and so did Kuga. The two eventually pulled away and reluctantly went their separate ways. Takumi set down next to Tora. He planned on teasing him again, but Tora's eyes were solely fixed on Chiyo. He had a dreamy look on his face, as he watched her eat and chat and laugh with his friends.

Takumi noticed one thing. That Misaki wasn't there.

He remembered what happened the other day. Was he wrong to suspect her? Or was she really up to something? He didn't know why he cared about this stuff, but even so if he had to guess it was because of Chiyo and Tora. He didn't want Chiyo to be hurt by Misaki, and if Chiyo would get hurt, than Tora would get hurt.

As if on cue, the elevator pinged, and the devil stepped out. Takumi cussed himself again for admiring her beauty.

But what he hated himself more for was for the desire he felt to touch her when he saw her outfit.

All the times he had met her, she wore long sleeves. This was the first time he had seen her in short sleeves. That too in a dress that was black. A color he had never seen her wear.

The dress revealed her shoulders, and the sleeves strated from her elbow and ended at her wrists. However it was made of laces, and her skin underneath was visible. The dress was tight and revealed her curves gorgeously. She wore black tights that matched with the dress. But unlike Chiyo she wore long boots that stopped below her knees with heels.

But what attracted Takumi more was how she still managed to look like an angel with only lip gloss. Her hair was curled at the bottom and she wore dangly earrings that went with her bangles and necklace.

To sum it up, she looked...sexy.

Takumi looked away as she walked towards the table. Two waiters who were walking in opposite directions, gaped at her and then collided against each other. The plates fell down and the waiters bent down to pick them up. Misaki glanced back at the sound, but when she saw the waiters gaping at her, she quickly looked away. Trying not cause any more table.

Then came Tora's greatest fear. Two teenage guys had been walking towards the elevator but then stopped when they saw Chiyo's party. They grinned as they made their way towards the table. Tora was ready to get up, but Takumi stopped him. He shook his head and Tora tried to control himself.

"Hey there," a guy with pink hair beamed at Chiyo. Chiyo ignored him as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Awe come on, don't be like that," the guy with orange hair cooed. "We just want to help you enjoy your bachelorette party."

Chiyo shook her head. "No thank you," she said and turned to look at Miskai.

The pink haired guy noticed Misaki and looked at her with a hungry smirk. "You know you're cute, but you're friend here isn't too bad either."

"Yeah.," the guy with orange hair agreed. He inched closer to her face. "I bet you're still single unlike your friend. Why don't you come with us and have some fun?" He reached out for her hand but she batted it away.

"No thanks," she said scowling at him. "I'll pass."

"Awe come on don't be like that," pinkie beamed again. "If you don't want to have fun without your friend, then we'll take her too." He grabbed Chiyo's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

Tora snapped and marched towards them. Chiyo struggled to get loose. Tora pulled her away from him and held her in his arms. "You have some nerves touching my fiancee," he hissed.

The guy blinked before smirking again. "Sorry man. Couldn't help myself. She's just so pretty." He mock bowed and turned to Misaki.

"Looks like you're going to be with us alone," Orange hair told Miskai. She looked away in disgust as he stroked her chin.

Takumi noticed she was trying to hold back herself. She was trying not to create a scene.

Before he knew what he was doing, Takumi walked towards her and stood next to her.

She looked at him eyes widened. He glared at the guys. "As a matter of fact this young lady here is my girlfriend," he declared. "So can you not harass her."

The two guys exchanged looks. "Yeah right!" Pinkie snickered.

Takumi glowered at him. Orange got the hint. "If you're really a couple than you won't mind kissing her," he challenged.

Misaki stood up with a sigh. "It's okay, I'll just come with you two. He's not my-hmph!"

Misaki was cut off. Her brain stopped functioning. She didn't miss how everyone's jaw had dropped. Tora had been smiling. Chiyo was blushing slightly.

Takumi...he was...kissing her?

Misaki felt his warm lips against hers. She had not expected this!

"Looks fake," orange guy mocked.

Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped as he licked her bottom lip. He slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. Misaki didn't know when she started to relax and closed her eyes to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the passion grew bigger.

She didn't care that the two guys groaned and left. She didn't care she that she no longer had to do this. She just wanted to continue to feel his warmth.

Eventually they pulled away at the lack of air. Their foreheads touched as they both panted. Misaki placed her hands on his chest so she wouldn't fall.

"I think I made myself pretty clear," Takumi stated as a matter of fact. Misaki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Takumi pulled her closer as her eyes softened. "I like you, and I want you to go out with me," he declared.

Misaki was taken aback but found herself nodding for some reason. Part of her said it's because she liked him. Another part said it's because she wanted to understand him, but when he pulled her in a for a kiss again. Every insecurity jumped aside as her friends cheered in the background.

When they pulled back again she blushed slightly as her friends congratulated her.

Misaki smiled to herself when she regained her senses.

Tora clapped Takumi on the back. "I knew there was something between you two," he beamed. Takumi shrugged nonchalantly. He turned his attention back to Misaki.

Giving in to him because of a simple kiss, proved that she was just like every other rich spoiled brat. To her he was just a toy. All he had to do now was slowly gain her trust before finding out her true motives. This was the only way for him.

But even so…

Part of him had to wonder if he was doing this for his mission?

Or was it because of the sudden desire for her that erupted from his jealousy.

 **You asked for it. You got it. Takumi and Misaki finally kissed. But obviously it's not because they're into each other. True love takes too long to develop. However that only applies for Takumi. Misaki, on the other hand you'll just have to wait and see.**

Review. Fave. Follow.


	17. Chapter 17 - Real Me

**Chapter 17**

 **Real Me**

 **I'm back! I received a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I'd like to thank you all for doing so. It really means a lot to us writers.**

 **Also I'd like to apologize for my harsh note from the last chapter. That day I was in kind of a shitty mood so I took my anger out on someone I didn't even know. Or have never seen in my life for that matter. I'm truly sorry for being rude to you. You were just doing what any good reader was supposed to do. Which is review the work of us writers.**  
 **Again I'm truly sorry. And to make it up to you, I've decided to write a one shot dedicated to you. If you're reading this PM me about what kinds of one shot you'd like to read for Maid-sama. It's the least I could do for being so rude.**

 **Back to A Scientific Love Story. Warning: I'm going to let you guys know right now, that Takumi is pretty fucked up in this fanfic in general. I guarantee that you guys are going to want to punch him after the end of this chapter. If you guys thought he was cruel in my other story A Love of Light and Dark, you've not seen anything yet.**

 **Enjoy~**

The wind kissed her face as her hair flew from side to side.

Misaki's memories went back to the night before.

I like you. Do you want to go out with me?

Those word continued to echo in her mind. They were engraved into her brain like a piercing.

Did he really mean all those things that he had said to her? Or was he just taunting her with his stereotypes again? Misaki slapped herself as she remembered the nod she had given him. But in her defense, her mind had completely flew out the window when his lips had touched her. Miskai brought a finger to her lip. She couldn't help but flush slightly at the memory. That had been her first kiss and she hoped that this new relationship with Takumi wouldn't make her regret anything. She had been walking aimlessly at the sidewalk of the park, but a sudden rumble from the main path interrupted her thoughts. Misaki turned around at the sound of a beep.

She was mesmerized by what she saw. Why did he always have to look so cool.

He was Takumi Usui Walker; and he currently sat in front of her on his motorcycle. Misaki recognized the model of the bike immediately. It was one of the latest ones. It had a screen between the two handles that was capable of projecting a map and contacting people, so the driver could drive and engage himself in other tasks. There was a sensor at the back that put the motorcycle in auto mode, if there were chances of any danger. Misaki was going to get a similar model for herself, but things kept on getting in the way. She loved motorcycles since she was a child. And it seemed that Takumi had gathered that knowledge.

He had to have some sort of interest in her if he knew about her hobbies right?

Takumi had to clear his throat three times to get her attention. Misaki parted her lips slightly to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She tried again but still nothing. Takumi eventually took of his helmet at her third try. Misaki looked down when she couldn't help but blush at how hot he looked when he took of his helmet. His hair was spiky, but Misaki still had an urge to run a hand through it. Takumi raised a fine eyebrow at her. He bent his head down slightly to look at her. Misaki couldn't have gotten any more redder at their proximity, She turned her head slightly to avoid his eyes. A breath of relief escaped her when he pulled away, but was soon shoved back into her mouth when he chuckled.

"You're really cute do you know that?" He looked at her amused by the scowl on her face. He chuckled again. "Ne, are you PMS-ing?"

From being flustered Misaki turned angry. "YOU PERVERT!" She screeched.

This time Takumi laughed and Misaki was awed by the sight in front of her. He had such a refreshing smile.

Takumi stopped laughing when he sensed Misaki ogling him. How disgusting!

Takumi still managed to compose a smile. He reluctantly extended out a hand to her. SHe looked at him confused and he held the urge to roll his eyes at her "innocence."

After a minute when she was still kinding the leaves on the trees, Takumi pulled her towards him by the wrist. None too gently either. But she didn't seem to notice. Her head collided with his chest and Takumi immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Misaki gasped as he lifted her chin to look at him. She avoided his intense gaze. Takumi pulled her closer if that was even possible. "Look at me," he said. But to Misaki it sounded more like a command. She dared lift her gaze.

Although he was smiling, Takumi was only getting more disgusted. He had always hated obedient women. But he couldn't help but push away the thought of how cute she was at the same time.

"What?" she asked when he stared at her for too long.

Takumi reached behind him and put a helmet on her head. Misaki pushed the helmet onto her head she looked at him confused. "I went to your dorm, but Chiyo said you were here," he explained. "I asked her yesterday what it is that you like to do, and she said biking was one of them."

Misaki nodded slightly in understanding. She was standing a few feet away from him now, but the stupid blush still refused to leave her face. Takumi chuckled at her then extended out a hand to her. "Come on. Let's go for a ride," he extended out a hand to her.

She examined his hand before looking back up at him again. "Where are we going?" She asked cautiously.

Takumi groaned but softly enough for Misaki to assume it was just a sigh. He placed his hands on her waist before picking her up to put her down on the bike. Right behind him. "Relax, we'll just be going to the beach. It's a nice day so I thought it might be fun."

Misaki relaxed a bit and sat back. Takumi looked down at her skirt. "Do you want to go change?"

"What-oh. No," Misaki replied shaking her head. "I rode my bike in skirts before, so it's not a problem to me."

Slut, was Takumi's main thought. Cruel but true.

"Hold on," Takumi told her as the engine came to life. Takumi realized she wasn't doing as he had told her. Instead she was holding to the railing behind her. Takumi groaned this time loudly enough for her to hear. "You're gonna fall," he told her.

Misaki shook her head. "This isn't my first time sitting in the back you know," she retorted.

Takumi rolled his eyes under the helmet. "I drive a lot faster than most people you know," he informed.

"I'll be fine," she argued. This girl was really testing his patience now. And so to teach her a lesson, he started off with an inhumanly speed.

She yelped as she was pushed forward towards him. Misaki had never ridden something this fast. "Tried to tell you," he told her. She huffed but regardless wrapped her arms around his waist. Just for a moment there time stopped for Takumi.

Her hands were warm and he couldn't help but feel secure in them. Something he hadn't felt ever since his mother's death. All negative thoughts he had on Misaki had flown out the window through her one simple movement. But when her hands made their way up his chest he was brought back to reality and cringed at the pleasure he felt coursing through him.

About half an hour or so they appeared at the boardwalk of the beach. She hopped off immediately and spread her arms out wide. "Ah! This feels so good," she mused. Takumi almost smiled at how her skin shone brighter than the sunlight itself. But he didn't let her "innocence" get the best of him. Instead he interlaced the fingers and gave her a charming smile. "Let's go for a swim," he told her.

He stopped in his tracks when Misaki refused to move. "B-but I didn't bring a change of clothes."

Takumi only smirked. "I have everything arranged," he informed. "I had a swimsuit ordered for you," he said.

Misaki had a flabbergasted look on her face. "H-how'd you know my size?" She asked.

"Oh I didn't," Takumi placed his hands in his pocket and inched closer to her face. She backed away a bit. "But I don't think I'll have to wait long to find out." Only Takumi knew the seriousness behind those words.

Misaki blushed profusely. "YOU PERVERT!" She screeched as she stormed past him. Takumi wore a boyish grin and trailed behind her.

Later…

Takumi waited outside his private beach house for Misaki. It wasn't that crowded today thank god for that. Though he wanted to humiliate Misaki in front of everyone, he also didn't. The thought of someone else seeing her in her swimsuit angered him to a point where he became unknowingly possessive.

He cussed himself for it. He heated himself. He hated her. But once again all thoughts stopped when she appeared. Why did she have to look like...that?

Misaki was the definition of beauty. She wore a black crop top with spaghetti straps that stopped at her abdomen right above her stomach. With the black top she wore a white mini skirt that was knotted on side with a slit that revealed her already bare legs. The skirt only went down to her mid thigh.

As Takumi thought, this sort of clothing suit her.

"It suits you," Takumi said blutnly.

Misaki noticed his dark gaze and flushed. "R-really? I d-d-don't really wear r-reveling c-clothes like this," she stuttered.

Takumi quirked an eyebrow. "Based on what you wore yesterday I'd say otherwise."

Misaki's face got only redder. "Sakura made me wear it," she muttered.

Takumi's eyes widened. There it was. That thought of him being wrong about her. It seemed that every time he found a reason to doubt her, something would prove him wrong. But he would never know for sure until he gained her trust, and asked her himself about why she was at the MAP headquarters.

Takumi smiled nonchalantly and held her hand. She looked up at him in almost what looked like awe.

He lead her away from the changing room and it was then that Misaki realized how good he looked. He wore a short sleeved green shirt, that revealed his biceps that Misaki was easily amused by. His white shorts went a bit beneath his knees. Misaki hadn't realized she had been ogling him until he looked behind him to smirk at her. "Like what you see?" But instead of being embarrassed about it she merely shrugged and returned his playful smirk. "Why should you be the only one to enjoy the view?"

Misaki's chuckled at Takumi's expression.

On the other hand, the said guy wanted to yank all of his hair out for the way she kept on changing his mind. Was she any different than all the other girls he met, or was she just the same?

He hadn't realized when she left his side and had walked off towards the water. He followed suite. She had her arms crossed behind her back and was looking out to the sea. Her expression went from strangely cheerful to surprisingly grave. She seemed lost in deep thought, and looked out to the sea as if it held answers for her. For that one moment Takumi forgot everything and just enjoyed her company.

Takumi enjoyed the view of the sea in front of him, when he caught something from the corner of his eye. A single tear escaped Misaki's eyes. If this was an act of innocence, Takumi had completely fallen for it, however he tried to compose himself. "What is it?" he asked in a mocked gentle tone.

She turned to look at him with a blank expression. "What?" she asked confused.

Takumi sighed and placed a finger between her cheek and eye. "Why are you like this?" Misaki blinked a couple of times and touched her cheek. She gasped and quickly wiped the tear away.

"I didn't realize I was crying," she said as she looked around, pretending nothing had happened.

Takumi looked away but the sadness in her face never disappeared. The more he tried to ignore her them more attached he felt towards her. Takumi sighed in defeat. If he didn't change her mind now, he'd most definitely fall for her innocence.

Misaki yelped as a hand came around her waist, sweeping her off the floor. Takumi carried her in his arms and looked at her intensely. She tried to avoid his gaze as she turned red like a tomato. "W-what are you doing?" She uttered.

Takumi didn't respond, but instead walked deeper into the water. When the water was up to his knees Misaki panicked. "SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" But he never responded. Instead he let go of her causing her to sink into the water. Misaki gasped as she struggled to get up. Takumi chuckled but laughed when she spat the water out. "You jerk, that was mean of you," she whined. Takumi composed himself when he noticed how cute she was looking. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes were drenched wet. But what bothered Takumi the most was her bottom piece. It was white and now that it was white, it exposed too much of her skin. Takumi didn't mind, but other people might view her as a slut, which strangely bothered Takumi since he viewed her as one as well. Takumi almost groaned. Why was this girl making his thoughts so complex?

Without thinking Takumi picked her up in his arms. She yelped again and punched his chest. "Cut it-hmph," any thought or word from Misaki's mind had flown out the window when he crashed his mouth onto hers. It was brief but passionate. Misaki gasped and stared at him. He did the same.

Takumi leaned in closer to her face testing her. As he expected she failed. She closed her eyes, but he didn't hesitate to kiss her like she wanted. Her mouth was hot against his, and he felt electricity course through him as their tongues danced together. When they reached the mainland he made his way back to the beach house, still kissing her. The sun setting behind them as he shut the door close.

He set her down but still held onto her. Their eyes were locked and they both remained panting. The look in her eyes made Takumi hate her more. Because he was looking at her the same way.

Embarrassed eventually gave the best of Misaki and she pulled away. But Takumi was still looking at her the same way. She tried to break the tension around them. "Um...I should change out of these." She walked away from him and headed towards the changing room.

Misaki closed the door and leaned her head back. She wanted to ask him for answers but all she got were more questions. Takumi Usui Walker. Just what was he doing to her?

In the evening…

Misaki fidgeted next to Takumi at the dining table. Takumi's beach house was actually no less than a villa. Maids and butlers surrounded them as they served their food. While Misaki had her own butlers and maids at her parents house, she couldn't figure out why everything seemed so foreign to her. She almost wanted to ask Takumi what their relationship was so she could confirm it all.

Takumi must have noticed how uncomfortable she was. He snapped his finger once and the maids and butlers all cleared away. Misaki was impressed by his intimidating aura. She wondered if she was the only person that he was kind to.

Takumi examined her closely as he set his fork down. She was wearing an emerald sundress that he had personally chosen for her. It was a lot more conservative than her other outfits, even though it was bare around the top and went up to her mid thigh only. She must've felt him gazing at her because she started to blush again.

Takumi smirked. He got up and offered his hand to her. She took it hesitantly and he quietly lead her to the balcony deep inside his room.

Misaki swallowed when she entered his room. She relaxed a bit when he walked with her to the balcony. They stood next to each other as they looked out to the sea. Misaki's thoughts traced back to MAP. She glanced at Takumi. Was this right? She shouldn't be leading him on like this since she had so many secrets that would most definitely make him hate her. Now that her feelings for him were changing she didn't want that too happen. All her thoughts were interrupted when Takumi came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Misaki froze as he pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck, to her jaw, then on her cheek. He lingered there for a while, moving his lips on her skin over and over again as if tasting her. Misaki touched his arms. "You shouldn't," she warned.

"Shouldn't what?" He asked in a husky voice as he turned her around. His hands slithered down to the hem of her dress and trailed their way up to her mid thigh. Misaki closed her eyes and gasped.

"Stop," she told him.

"You don't mean that," he spoke against her neck. He sucked on a sensitive spot and Misaki knew there would be a mark there.

Misaki pulled back slightly and took his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes with sorrow in her own. "You don't know what you'd be signing up for if you stay with me," she told him sadly.

Takumi pulled her closer. His hands still hot against her thighs. "Who said I wanted to know?"

He crashed their mouths together and Misaki let it all didn't care that she would regret it later. She didn't care that this was their first date. She didn't care they didn't have an official relationship. She didn't care he had picked her up in his arms and was laying her down on the bed while getting on top of her. "Last chance," he warned. Misaki closed her eyes in consent.

All she knew, that she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her, in her most vulnerable places. She wanted to feel him lips against her skin. She wanted to feel the warmth his body radiated onto her own. She wanted to touch him the same way he was touching her.

She knew he felt the same. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His long thrusts against her, and his pleasure of touching her made her feel wanted by him. That was all she ever wanted.

Takumi's emerald eyes collided with her amber one's. His thumb brushed against her lip. His lips softly brushed against her own as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

The sun's rays hit her face directly and Misaki groaned at the contact. But the sudden chill against her body was what made Misaki alert. Misaki opened her eyes and looked outside the window. She was still at the beach from yesterday. The windows were open and the curtains were flying towards the bed. Misaki tugged the blanket as the memories from last night came back to her. She was horrified but slightly happy. It was like the beginning of a new relationship for her and Takumi.

Speaking of the devil she hadn't noticed him until he set down on the bed. He was putting his socks on. He wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt with the top three button undone. He got up and again and stood in front of the mirror. He ran a hand through them and it was then that he noticed Misaki was awake. However he didn't say anything to her.

Misaki was embarrassed but she couldn't stop herself from picking up the dress from last night and putting it on. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she hugged him from behind. He froze and put his hands down. Her cheek was hot against his cold skin.

It was then that Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand and removed them from his body. Misaki backed up a little and looked at him quizzically. She met his eyes and was slightly afraid of the look he was giving her.

"What's wrong?" she asked giving him a small smile. But Takumi didn't respond. Instead he rolled his eyes at and walked past her. Misaki was shocked by his coldness. "Hey! I'm talking to you," she exclaimed. Still no response from him. Misaki stomped up to him when he was done wearing his shoes and blazer. She grabbed his arm and made him look at her. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Why are you acting like this?" She demanded.

Takumi groaned, dramatically loud. He pried her hands off of him and pushed her back slightly. "Don't you have any other guys to fuck around with?"

Misaki was utterly speech. "E-excuse me?" She clenched her fists at him. "You think this is natural for me?"

Takumi shrugged. "All rich girls find pleasure in playing with people's hearts. I don't see why you'd be an exception," she mused. Misaki felt like she had been slapped.

"H-how can you be so cruel?" She asked stepping away from him now.

Takumi arched an eyebrow. "I believe I've done nothing wrong. I only spoke the truth," he said nonchalantly. He tilted his head a bit to look at her. "Do you beg to differ?"

"You're the first guy I've done this with," she whispered. Her eyes stung as she looked at him painfully.

Takumi smirked. "You really like to play innocent don't you. I find that hard to believe considering the way you always dress."

"I dress like that to please my mom!" She snapped. Takumi froze upon hearing that. "You think I like being rich? I hate it. I hate the way rich people talk. I hate they way they act. I hate the way they look down on others. I hate how they treat their own children like objects. I hate it so much that it makes me gag at my own existence!"

Things fell silent between them for a while. Misaki was about to turn around and leave when Takumi's voice stopped her. "What connection do you have with MAP?" He blurted out. Misaki knew that this was something on his mind for a while now because he looked terrified the moment he told her.

"You followed me," Misaki whispered without turning around.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "If I recall correctly, there are rumors that claim MAP conducts experiments on human. Especially children. The fact that you have special access gives off the idea that you know what goes inside those glass walls. How do you explain that?"

Misaki couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears blurred her vision as she faced Takumi again. He was momentarily speechless. "Not all rumors are true Takumi," she choked. "And if what you say is true, has it ever occurred to you that in a sense I'm a child as well?"

Takumi's eyes widened. She was sixteen years old. In technical terms grade schoolers aren't the only ones who are children. Anyone below the age of eighteen, middle and high schoolers included fell into the category. Takumi himself was still a child. Oh how foolish he had been.

"If," Takumi dared to meet her eyes as she spoke. "I told you I was an experiment, would you believe me? If I told you that I was being tortured everyday, would you believe me then?" Takumi didn't know how to answer to that. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I don't know." Misaki nodded slowly.

"And if I told you that I was dying," his eyes widened at that. "Would you believe me then?"

One...two...three...minutes passed but Takumi still held no response for her. It was then that he heard feet shuffling. Misaki was putting her shoes on. She ran a hand through her hair. Had their situation not been like this, he would have been awed.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he felt like he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Away from you," she retorted.

"I'm sor-" he tried to apologize but she held up a hand.

"Save it," she hissed as her eyes began to water again. "It was my own fault. You are so not who I thought you were," with that she shut the door on his face and left the villa.

Takumi stumbled back onto the bed and sat down. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

What had he done?

Outside…

Misaki took out her digital watch and tapped the screen. She scrolled through the list until a name appeared on the screen. A name she loathed but couldn't help but feel the need to call out to.

Misaki placed her headset in her ear and waited for the man to pick up. After three rings her call was answered. "What is it child?" An old man grumbled.

"The offer," she whispered. From the other side of the line she could hear feet shuffling and papers fluttering around. She could tell how anxious he was.

"Yes," he urged for her to continue.

Misaki looked back at the villa. Takumi stood at the balcony watching her. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away in disgust. Misaki inhaled sharply before replying. "Is it still on the table?"

The man could be heard chuckling. "Always for you my child," he mused.

Misaki smirked slightly. "Good. Because I'm in."

The sky began to turn dark, but Misaki wouldn't have it any other way. Sunshine was overrated anyway.

 **Longest chapter I wrote for this story. Are you guys proud of me?**

 **The plot twist might be in the next chapter or the one after that. You'll just have to wait and see. How many of you guys want to punch Takumi? You're free to curse at him in the reviews.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Sincere

**Chapter 18**

 **Sincere**

 **My exams are finally over!**

 **I'm free!**

 **Well not really. Since this is my last year of highschool, I still have a few things to do. So the two or three times an update per week will have to wait for just a little longer. Bare with me.**

 **I'm updating late because my exam was also this weekend. Sorry for the delay.**

 **But to make it up to you guys Misaki's mom is having her debut in this chapter. I realize you guys hated Takumi from the last chapter. But this chapter might cool you guys down a bit.**

 **You guys have no idea what I have planned for this story. Right now this is my story with the lowest amount of followers but I have a feeling it's all about to change as soon as I bring in the main villain. This story will take a new turn when that happens.**

 **For now enjoy another celebration of Chiyo and Tora's engagement~**

Takumi's heart was beating rapidly as the car got closer and closer to the Ayuzawa mansion. When he saw the mansion up ahead, the whole world seemed to stop. Not even Khan's comments on the mansion could bring him back to reality. Thanks to his foresight, even from so far away he could see her standing at the rooftop, scowling at him for all that he had done to her.

Takumi was eventually drafted back to reality when the car finally came to a halt. For once he was glad he sat at the corner, because it meant he'd be the last one to go out. Maybe he could bail out at the mast moment. But when he glanced back up at the roof and saw her walk away he inhaled a breath. He gulped as he loosened his tie a bit. He stepped out of the car with a sharp exhale.

But before Takumi could even step forwards he hitched in a breath. It wasn't the sight of Misaki that made him stop in his tracks. It was the girl that looked so identical to her. She was maybe two or three inches shorter than Misaki, and had her hair tied in pigtails unlike Misaki's loose and free hair. Her eyes were a slightly darker color, as compared to Misaki's and her father's.

"Hello Chiyo nee-san," the girl said politely as she hugged Chiyo. Chiyo returned the smile and hug as she patted the girl's cheek.

"How have you been Suzuna?" Chiyo asked sweetly.

"I've been great," the girl replied with a slight blush on her face. Takumi drew the conclusion that she was the shy type.

"Where's your sister?" Chiyo asked looking around. Takumi winced slightly at the mention of her name. But his eyes widened at the realization that Suzuna and Misaki were sisters. They looked similar but their personalities were completely different.

"She's still getting ready," Suzuna replied,

Chiyo gestured towards Tora, who kissed the back of Suzana's hand. "It's a pleasure," he smirked.

Cue the introductions.

One by one all the members introduced themselves. Lee had done a simple handshake. Ichitaro was too shy to even look her in the eye. Kaon didn't even bother to introduce herself, and her twin Tomu simply began to flirt with her until she began to treat him like air. If the sisters had one thing in common, it was their lack of interest in romance. Takumi had overlooked that at first but the memories of that day said otherwise.

Suzana looked at him skeptically as she introduced herself. Takumi was slightly astonished by the shift of her blank face. He pushed the thought aside and returned her hand shake but was startled again when she drew back her hand with a slight force. "Oh," she muttered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tilting his head to the side just a bit. Suzuna looked up at him with a cold stare. "My ability is to see what the character is thinking just by a slight physical contact with them. It seems that the thing that troubles you the most is the answer to my question."

Takumi attempted to remain stoic. "Which is?"

"I don't think you want me to announce it in front of everyone," she replied coolly before looking away. Her smile returned upon seeing Chiyo's worried expression. "Let's head inside shall we Chiyo nee-san. "My mother awaits your presence," with that she lead them towards the entrance of the mansion. Takumi remained still for a second. Contemplating what she meant just now, but a tap on his shoulder broke him free of his thoughts. It was Tora.

"You okay," he asked with a slight concern.

Takumi nodded slowly and followed Tora inside. As they walked Tora began to speak. "You know," he looked straight ahead as he spoke. "You never told me what happened with you and Misaki."

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the rooftop where Misaki stood just a while ago.

"It didn't work out," he replied nonchalantly. Tora seemed slightly taken aback.

"How could you tell through just one date?" He mused. "Was she not enough for you under the sheets?"

Takumi scowled at him. "Shut up!" He exclaimed startling everyone at the front. They turned to look at them but looked away when Tora gave them a reassuring smile.

Takumi huffed slightly. He was doing things today that he usually didn't. Just what was Misaki doing to him. Tora didn't say anything farther and they continued their walk.

Takumi was about to enter when he saw a slight movement at the floor above his head. The window closed all of a sudden and there was a movement from the curtains. Takumi wondered if it was Misaki.

Inside the mansion…

Takumi and the others seated themselves at the table as maids and servants placed food onto the table. Kaon grunted about the smell but Takumi knew she was impressed. After the servants left the only thing left to do was to wait for the host before eating. On cue a woman stood at the head of table.

Misaki's mother.

Takumi could see where Misaki got her looks from. Misaki's mother Minako, as Takumi recalled correctly was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Her hair was up in a bun and had flowers surrounding it. She wore a long black gown with long sleeves. Diamond and jesper stones covered her neck and ear.

Takumi felt as if he was in the presence of a goddess. He noticed then that her eyes were a lighter color compared to Suzuna's. Misaki had undoubtedly inherited her mother's eyes.

"Welcome," Minako Ayuzawa said with a smile. Takumi and the rest followed suite by standing up and bowing their heads. Minako giggled slightly as she held up a hand. "My! What polite children. Please have a seat."

As Minako seated herself the rest of them followed suite. Takumi swore he so flowers surrounding her.

Minako gestured her hand towards the food. "Please help yourself," she requested. But no matter how delicious the food looked, Takumi's thoughts drifted back to Misaki everytime he glanced at the empty chair across from him. Where was she? How was she? When will she appear?

Takumi's questions were answered when he felt a chill down his spine. He was sitting facing the grand staircase, and there he saw her, and the world around him stopped. It wasn't because of the fear he had developed from the past few days after their "rendezvous." It was a feeling he had felt for her when they'd first met. It was something of wonder and amazement, two of the things Takumi had never felt before meeting her.

She descended down the stairs slowly without looking up from her feet. Her black gown brushed against the steps and her dark hair concealed the long strings of diamonds on her ears. There was a beautiful emerald pendant resting against her neck and throat. She looked beautiful in black. But what Takumi wouldn't give at the moment to see her in white instead.

Their eyes met for a moment. It was as if she was reminding him of the silent whispers of their last night. It was like she was once again reminding him of the nightmares he had planted into her head. Never had Takumi ever felt so ashamed of himself. His status as a bastard is nothing compared to the pain he had put her through. She looked away from him, silently building a wall between them both.

It was then Takumi realized he had stopped chewing and he nearly choked when he swallowed the food after seeing Misaki. He composed himself before anyone could notice and drank the wine in his glass. Thankfully no one had noticed.

"Misaki," Mianko called out her name, but didn't look up from her food. Misaki walked over to her mother and nodding at everyone at the table except for Takumi.

Misaki dipped into a small curtsy. "Mother," she greeted bowing her head slightly. It was then Misaki looked up. Her soft tone from before diminished just a bit. She looked at Misaki strictly but the love in her eyes never faded.

Minako wiped her hands at a napkin. She looked at Chiyo then and smiled apologetically. "My apologies Chiyo dear, but I'm afraid Misaki will not be able to join you today. She has good news for you, no?"

Takumi didn't miss the slight cringe in Misaki's face before she began to speak. "Chiyo," Misaki began and Takumi noticed her tremble slightly before she dared to meet her friend's gaze. "I have decided to get married," as she said this Takumi felt a knife cut through his heart. Yes he had insulted her; yes he had lied to her; yes he had hurt her; but he didn't want to lose her. Though it seems he had never had her to begin with.

Chiyo's reaction on the other hand was stupefying. She froze, she gasped then she finally squealed as she threw herself at Misaki. Misaki seemed taken aback. "You're not upset," she said as she struggled to get free of Chiyo's grasp.

"Upset why would I be?" Chiyo jumped in delight. Then she did something unexpected. She turned to Takumi and beamed at him. "Takumi-kun, congratulations."

"Takumi?" Everyone in the room except the said man and Chiyo exclaimed. Everyone looked from one person to another.

"Takumi," Minako repeated again.

"Y-yes." The said boy replied. It was then that Misaki laughed. Takumi had never heard her laugh before. It was a refreshing sound to his ears. Or at least it would have been if she was not mocking him with it.

"Takumi," Misaki wiped an invisible tear from her face. "God, Chiyo, where do you get such fantasies from."

"You're not marrying Takumi?" she asked quizzically.

"Why would she be?" Minako inquired.

Misaki shook her head at her mother. "It's nothing mother," she turned to look at Chyo once more. "I'm not marrying Takumi. I have been receiving proposals for as long as you have. I have simply decided to accept one of them. I rejected the proposals for so long because I did not wish to go on a blind date with a stranger, but it seems this proposal came from someone I know. He's not very wealthy but fairly a nice man."

"Who is he?" Chiyo inquired.

Misaki smiled slightly. "His name is Jeon. He is the same age us and is indeed a prodigium as well."

"How did you meet him?" It was Tora who had asked after seeing his fiance's state of shock.

"He's a monstrum," Misaki replied and she glanced at Takumi. "His rank is third. Much higher than ranks of the other proposals I have received." Takumi could sense the shade in her voice.

"When...when can I meet him?" Chiyo asked hesitantly.

"How about right now?" a voice said. Takumi turned around to see a boy with slightly lavender hair leaning against the doorway. He had dark violet eyes that Takumi knew hid a story, much like his own.

"Jeon," Minako said in delight. "There you are," she went over to him and hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled at the said lady. "Hello my future mother-in-law," he said in a teasing tone before winking at Misaki. Takumi's anger boiled when he saw Misaki blush and look away.

Suzuna was the next to approach him. "Gikei," she said smirking at her sister who's blush darkened.

"I have yet to say yes you know," Misaki said to no one in particular.

"And I'm willing to wait no matter how long it takes," Jeon said coolly with a grin. His eyes met Takumi's and the said boy sensed a sign of anger in them. He wasn't glaring but wasn't looking at him in a calm and stoic way either.

Jeon saw Chiyo and bowed his head slightly. "Hello," he walked towards her and picked up her hand as he kissed it. "You must be Chiyo-san. Misaki has told me lots about you."

"Misaki?" Chyi seemed astonished like Takumi. "You too must be very close. Pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Misaki is also my friend." Jeon then turned to Tora and offered his hand. "You must be her fiance. Pleasure to meet you." Tora hesitantly shook his hand. "Likewise," was his vague reply.

Jeon never bothered to introduce himself to the rest of them. Or so Takumi thought. He wore a mischievous grin as he extended out his hand. "Takumi walker. You're ranked fourth in the city. Right behind me. I had seen you on some of the govt ceremonies but never had the pleasure of acquainting myself with you, since I don't usually speak to people lower ranked than me. I suppose Misaki was an exception considering how lovely she is. It's a pleasure." Takumi blinked once or twice and attempted to keep his cool. This boy was undoubtedly micking him.

"It's...nice to meet you too," he replied. Jeon immediately withdrew his hand and Takumi was once more jealous at the loving look he gave Misaki, who was looking at him in a way she never did with Takumi. It was almost awe.

"Shall we go?" He offered her his hand and she took it. They bowed at Minako who smiled at them in delight. But just as they were about to head out, Misaki looked at Chiyo. She tossed a small box to the said girl. "What's this?" Chiyo asked astonished.

"Your wedding gift," Misaki said with a wink before she looked away sadly.

Chip sensing Misaki's tension looked at her worriedly. "Why give it to me now?"

"Because I might not be their for your wedding," Misaki muttered.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Tora asked next. Everyone including Misaki was shocked at what she had said. But Jeon had come to her rescue which aggravated Takumi.

"Because we might be on our honeymoon at that time," Misaki blushed before she pried Jeon off of her.

"I haven't even said yes," she said as she looked away from him while tossing her hair back.

Jeon chuckled as he followed suite. Seeing them leave Takumi wondered if he would've ever been like this with Misaki, if he hadn't ruined everything.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Chiyo.

"You have some explaining to do," she hissed at him quietly as possible.

For once Takumi feared for his life.

 **Like, or no? Jeon's an OC by the way.**

 **More about Jeon will be revealed later on.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Who are you

**Chapter 19**

 **Who are you**

 **Hello!**

 **I'll get straight to the point. I have a few things to do for college so you guys might have to wait just a bit longer for the quickened updates. I also have to work on the one-shot for the maid same challenge. So bear with me for a while.**

 **Eleven more chapters left for this story. So make every one of them count.**

 **If you wish to know what Jeon looks like, imagine Yahiro Saiga from Special A.**

 **For now, enjoy~**

Takumi started emptily into the coffee mug. The honey jar next to it was a painful sight for him. After all honey had a similar shade of amber.

Takumi Closed his eyes but the darkness just reminded him of raven hair. Takumi opened his eyes back up again and threw his head back. It was then that he saw a girl staring down at him.

The girl was smiling down at him. She wore bright red lipstick, that went well with her light blonde hair. The crop top was pulled down and revealed her cleavage completely. The skirt she wore came up a bit above her mid-thigh and was so tight that Takumi wondered how she was able to wear high heels at the same time. Takumi arched an eyebrow at her. "Can I help you?"

The girl grinned. "No. But I think I can help you," she said stroking his chin.

Takumi almost cringed at that but he tried to keep his cool. He spread his arms out so they were resting on the couch. "How so?" He asked.

The girl giggled and somehow Takumi wasn't surprised when she sat on his lap with her legs on one side of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inched closer to her face. "It's obvious you're deprived of a certain something. Maybe I can give it to you."

Takumi chuckled at that. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's true but sadly you're not the one I want it from."

The girl pouted. She bushed his lip with her thumb. "Am I not good enough for you?" She batted her lashes at him. Takumi grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I guess I could use a little distraction."

Takumi collided him mouth white girls who weren't the least bit surprised. Instead, she yanked his hair as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Takumi groaned because of how disgusting it was. He was truly a hypocritical person. He found this horrifying and yet was going with the flow.

Misaki Ayuzawa. Just what did she do to him?

The girl placed her legs on either side of Takumi so that she was straddling him. Takumi gripped her shoulder and pushed her back. She looked at him quizzically while he panted for breath. He buried his face in his hands. Just what was he doing?

"Something wrong?" The girl whispered. Before he could reply a voice interrupted them.

"Ayame! Get off of him!" Takumi looked up to meet a familiar pair of violet eyes. Jeon. His glare switched from Takumi to the blond girl Ayame.

Ayame shrugged as she seated herself next to Takumi. Jeon shook his head and went over to the counter. It was then that Takumi saw a figure standing near the window. She leaned against the wall with one of her feet up. Her head was turned towards the window looking at the sea outside. As her eyes roamed around Takumi wondered if she was searching for something. Takumi eyed her from head to toe. She wore a black top that came loose on her shoulders. Takumi took in the high low silk skirt she wore and held back the urge to hike it up slightly. Just enough for him to touch the bare skin underneath.

Ayame's cough broke his train of thought. "Hey, Misa!" She squealed as she hopped off the couch and tried to throw herself at Misaki. The said girl simply stepped away from her without even looking at Ayame. She looked at Jeon as she spoke. "Master has called for you. Make sure you arrive at HQ before eight."

Ayame dramatically sighed. "You really need to lose and have some fun."

Misaki smirked slightly. "The last time I did that it ended with me sleeping with a man whore. Just ask your boyfriend."

Ayame cocked her head to the side. "Boyfriend?" She glanced at Takumi. "Oh!" She beamed excitedly. "I was just helping him release stress."

Misaki looked at Ayame as if she had two heads. Her gaze then fell on Takumi. They locked eyes for a moment and Takumi thought time had stopped. Her eyes were simply full of life. They were always filled with that wonder and amazement that seemed to lighten up a day.

Takumi looked at her with a softness on his face. As if he was pleading her for something. But Misaki knew better. She looked away as Jeon approached her. He smiled and held out a hand to her. Misaki was about to take it when Ayame beat her to it. She cheerfully took Jeon's hand who threw his head back in frustration. "You're really annoying you know that!" He growled at her.

Ayame gave him a mischievous smile. "As your little sister it's my duty," she retorted. Jeon looked at Misaki for help but before she could open her mouth to speak Ayame dragged him out. Misaki shrugged and was going to follow them but a hand stopped her. The contact sent a shock down her spine. She dared to run her head around to meet the look of an emerald pair of eyes.

"Can you let go of me?" Her voice was so low that it almost sounded like a whisper to Takumi. He looked at her pleadingly. He looked down at their attached hands. Misaki tried to yank her hand back but he wouldn't let her. "Let go," she demanded a bit louder this time.

Takumi shook his head. "I've tried to but I can't." Takumi wondered if she thought he was flirting with her. But he wasn't. He didn't feel anything of that sort for her. Of course, that's what he kept on telling himself. He had vowed that he just wanted to know what it is she was going through. He held no interest for her romantically. But again, this was what he was telling himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What?" Misaki gaped at him like he had two heads.

"You're not just the president of USA. You're not just the daughter of a fashion designer and a man who own several hotels around Japan. You're not just my best friend's fiance best friend. You're not just a girl adored by all her friends. Nor are you Monstrum like me. You're a lot more than that. Tell me. Who are you?" Misaki looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes. She inhaled sharply and pulled her arm away from him.

"Who am I?" She repeated. "That has nothing to do with you." She turned on her heels but he blocked her path. She looked up at him and was shocked when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It does matter to me," he said taking a step forward. With each step he took forwards she stepped back. "Because every moment I see you that question seems to be swallowing me completely. It's eating me alive. And it's killing me to know that there's something hurting you and I can't help you. Tell me. Who is it that you work for? And what is he doing to you? Misaki-" he was cut off when her hand came in contact with his cheek.

"Don't ever call me by my name," Takumi looked at her and held back a gasp when he saw the tears. "You have no right to call me by my name," she hissed.

Takumi returned her glare at that. "Did you forget what happened between us that night?" She gasped and stepped back as he stepped forward. Eventually, her back collided with the wall and he trapped her in his arms. His gaze remained on her lips as he spoke. "You call me a man whore but here you are acting as if that sort of thing is like breathing to you."

"You-" she struggled to push him off of her. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. He smirked at the proximity between them and the breath they shared was simply exciting.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He stroked her face with his fingers. Misaki cursed herself for liking the feeling. "Or am I going to bribe your fiancee by telling him how good you are under the sheets?" Misaki felt like she just got slapped and she didn't hesitate to kick him in the gut. He groaned as he bent on his knees.

"You despicable pervert!" She growled as she dumped a glass of water at him. It was a good thing the cafe was empty. The staff was at the back and Misaki tried to ignore the disturbing sounds coming from there. Takumi looked up at her. "One minute you act like you care for me deeply and the next you act like I'm just some slut who seduced you into dropping into her bed. Just what exactly do you want from me?"

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to understand you from the beginning," he sighed to himself. "I'm not sure how it came to this even if you ask me."

"Stop," she said as she looked away. Her tears were threatening to fall. "Tora once told me you like to make yourself look bad for the sake of others. But he's wrong. You're just heartless, to begin with." With that, she marched out of the cafe. Not knowing that Takumi had cut himself in rage.

Later…

"You okay?" Jeon's voice brought Misaki back to reality. She glanced at Ayame sleeping next to her as she nodded. Ayame was another monstrum. She was ranked the lowest among the ten of them, but still managed to kick ass better than Misaki ever could.

"So what happened?" He asked. "I was about to go back for you, but you were talking to Takumi so I didn't want to interfere."

Sometimes Misaki hated herself for not noticing how nice Jeon was. She had always thought of him as a playboy who harassed girls, but instead, he turned out to be the only person to lend her a shoulder when she arrived at the HQ that day after what Takumi had done to her. Her so-called engagement with him was temporary. In fact, it wasn't even real. He had simply offered to help reduce her stress down a bit. With her mother's nagging out of the way, Misaki could focus on more important things.

"It's nothing," Misaki responded to Jeon. "He was just being a dick again," she explained vaguely.

"I wonder how big it is," Miskai was taken aback by, one Ayame was awake, and two by what she just said. "What?" Ayame asked. "He bleeds sexiness. I couldn't help but wonder."

Jeon shook his head as he looked at her from the rearview mirror. "Don't fall for a guy just for his looks," he warned her. Ayame rolled her eyes and stepped out as the car came to a stop.

Misaki stepped out and was met by the cold howling wind. She looked up at the building and heaved a sigh. It was time for another trip to hell. She could only hope that this would soon come to an end with anyone getting hurt seriously.

Meanwhile…

Takumi actually trembled as he sat face to face from Chiyo Sakurai. Soon to be Chiyo Igarashi.

Chiyo drummed her fingers on the table as she eyed him skeptically. That day at the Ayuzawa manor he had promised to explain everything to her, but he never got the chance. Now that he did he wished he hadn't. He knew what Tora meant by Chiyo's dark side.

"Well," Chiyo began. "Are you going to tell me?"

Takumi inhaled sharply before he unfolded the story. "It all happened on our date.." Takumi explained it all to her. From how he followed her to that HQ to how he asked her out to get closer to her and find the answers to everything. He explained how he did it for Tora and Chiyo sake because had assumed Miskai was in danger. Takumi noticed Tora cringe when he told them he had slept with her and had regretted it when he realized how much he had hurt her. He explained how he truly did care for her and wanted to make sure she was safe which eased Chiyo slightly.

"You better not be lying," Chiyo said leaning back.

"I'm not," Takumi said meeting her eyes for the first time.

Chiyo stared at him for a while. "I get you want to make sure she's safe but why?"

Takumi glanced from Tora to Chiyo. "Because you love her," he said. "And Tora loves you. This is my way of showing your gratitude for taking care of him." The couple seemed taken aback at that. It got a bit awkward until Tora cleared his throat.

"I think this is the first time you confessed to loving me," Tora joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Takumi smirked slightly; ly and looked out the window.

"I never said I loved you," he said coyly. Tora merely shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. The silence was comfortable for a while until Chiyo burst into laughter.

Tora and Takumi eyes her quizzically. Chiyo waved her hand around when she noticed them staring at her. "Don't mind me. I was just making a connection."

"Between what?" Tora asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Chiyo managed a small smile. It wasn't her usual cheerful one. It was filled with some sort of sadness Takumi couldn't understand. "I was just noting differences between how you two are, and how I and Misaki are," Chiyo replied as she looked up at the flower vase in front of her. There were red and white roses mixed together. Chiyo picked up a red rose and a white one. "You two have a white friendship. It's pure and filled with trust. As for me and Misaki, our's a red friendship. Filled with sensitivity and love. I and Misaki have been friends for years now, but I always felt that there were somethings that Misaki just couldn't bear to tell me. Not because she didn't trust me. It's because the pain was too much for her to bear. She didn't want to make me suffer the same way."

Tora leaned back, and Takumi couldn't hold back his words anymore. "How do you trust her so easily?" He asked. Chiyo blinked in confusion. "I mean why do you trust her so much? How can you love someone when you don't know them as well as you think you do?"

Chiyo sighed and smiled again. This time it was filled with more confidence. "Would you believe me if I told you I hated her at first sight?"

Tora and Takumi dropped their jaws in surprise. "Really?" They both said in unison.

"Why?" Tora asked. Chiyo looked out and placed her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a circular object. Takumi recognized what it was. It was an MHS. Acronym for Memory Hologram Simulator. Takumi was familiar with the object because of the one his mother had left behind for him and his brother. The way to use it was the owner of the device had to attach the two wires to their body by piercing it into their skin. One at either side of the neck. It was painful but the process was incredible. The nervous system allowed the memory that you thought of two transfer through the wires by carrying the blood cells from your brain. It then displayed the memory in front of you while you thought of more and more past events. Again painful but fascinating.

Takumi leaned forward as Chiyo turned the device on. "This is how I and Misaki met." The YSA main building came into view. Takumi squinted closer as he watched the events of the day Chiyo and Misaki met. Seven years ago. While he and Tora watched curiously, they had little idea of the joyous memory Chiyo played in her own mind.

Seven years ago at YSA gymnasium…

Chiyo Sakura huffed as the arrow missed once more. She was currently failing gym all because she couldn't hit the target. She had been practising for hours now, and still didn't know what she was doing wrong.

Chiyo stomped up to the target and yanked the arrow out. She bent either end until it snapped into two. Chiyo just wanted to sink to her knees and cry. Nothing had been right ever since her close friend Ayame had left the school. But it wasn't Ayame leaving that bothered her. It was the betrayal.

Chiyo had always thought Ayame and her were good friends. But when Ayame told her she only liked Chiyo for the presents she received from Chiyo's father, even at the age of ten Chiyo suffered from terrible heartache. How could anyone be so cruel?

Chiyo's train of thought was blocked when the elevator doors to the gymnasium opened. It was Master Hiall. The headmaster of YSA. There was someone behind him but Chiyo couldn't have cared less. She looked away and proceeded to practice her archery.

"Chiyo," Master Hiall called out to her. His voice always soothed Chiyo. But lately, it had only been annoying her.

"What?" Chiyo snapped without looking at him. She could hear Master Hiall sigh and look at her worriedly. "Did you need something?" Chiyo inquired.

Master cleared his throat. "Do you remember the new student that was arriving today?" Chiyo held up the bow as she aimed.

"Oh, I remembered. I just didn't care," Chiyo replied flatly. For a moment Chiyo swore she heard a sort of giggling sound. But she shrugged it off as her imagination.

"Chiyo," the master cooed. "I know you are upset but you could use some new friends."

"What are friends?" Chiyo asked sarcastically.

"A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of family relations," Chiyo whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

Chiyo eyed the girl in front of her. She was most definitely the person that had been hidden by the master when he stepped out of the elevator. She was also the person who had laughed moments ago.

The girl was most likely Chiyo's age. About ten or so. She wore a short sleeves dress that came down to her knees. Her heavy raven hair stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a fierce amber color. Would she have been beautiful had her exposed skin not been covered in...bandages? Her skin was covered with them. There were some around her neck as well. Her muscles were bony like she had been starved. The Master had claimed they would get a new student who had recently been through some troubles. However, he never said it was going to something like...this creature.

Chiyo wrinkled her nose in disgust. As a rich heiress, she had been taught that appearance defined a person. This girl was some street thug that had probably been injured in a fight.

"Who are you?" Chiyo asked in distaste.

"Chiyo meet Misaki Ayuzawa," the Master placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder gently. As if she would break any second. He rarely ever touched his students affectionately. What made Misaki so sepacial Chiyo wanted to ask.

"Misa," the said girl smiled cheerfully. "Everyone calls me Misa."

"Well, if everyone calls you that, it's hardly any special favor to me, is it?" Chiyo's tone was acid. "I think you will find, Misaki Ayuzawa, that if you keep to yourself and let me alone, it will be the best outcome for both of us."

Chiyo expected the girl to tremble or cry judging by how fragile she was but she did not of that. Instead, she swiftly walked past Chiyo and stood in front of the target. "I haven't trained for a while," she said. "I could use a partner-someone to spar with."

"So could I," Chiyo retorted with a glare. "However I need someone that can keep up with me. Not some street thug that looked likes she just escaped from a meeting with the Grim Reaper. If anything you could be my target."

"Chiyo!" The Master who was always calm exclaimed for once. Chiyo's anger only rose.

But Misaki was unaffected. "If by 'a meeting with the Grim Reaper' you mean escaped from death, then yes you are correct."

Chiyo dropped her bow. "W-what?" she stuttered. Her anger gone all of a sudden.

Misaki shrugged and turned away. Chiyo couldn't see her expression but she knew the girl was hurt. "I was being experimented on. The scientists kidnapped me and took me away from my parents for an entire year. It was torture but I escaped in the end. People tell me it is a miracle that I'm still alive."

"I-" Chiyo couldn't bring the words out. She knew her face was flushed. She had just said awful things to a girl who had managed to survive from torture at a young age.

Misaki noticed Chiyo's expression and snapped her fingers. Chiyo looked up at the girl in front of her. Misaki moved towards the target and yanked the arrow Chiyo had shot out of the target.

"You can use me as a target," Misaki said with a smirk. "Or," she took the bow from Chiyo and raised it to her chin. She yanked the string back with the butt of the arrow and released it. The arrow hit the bullseyes and Chiyo was left speechless. Now she knew why her mother told her not to listen to her father. She should never judge a book by its cover. "You could allow me to train with you for I'm a very good athlete," Misaki finished.

"Did you really escape from death?" Chiyo asked cautiously. Her tone absent of sarcasm and mockery.

"That's what I'd like to believe," Misaki replied. "They might find me again another day to haunt me. But for now, I'd like to enjoy my freedom."

"I'm sorry," was all Chiyo could say.

"No," Misaki held up a hand. "Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say you're sorry. Say you'll train with me." She held out another arrow to Chiyo. The sharp dagger pointing towards herself, and the nock pointing at Chiyo.

Chiyo held her breath. Somehow she got the feeling something important was happening. Years later this moment will change her life. But what? For now, she reached out her own hand and her fingers touched Misaki's. It was the first time she had touched someone after what happened with Ayame.

Chiyo took the arrow from Misaki. "I'll train with you," she said.

Both girls unaware of the smile their Master was giving them.

Back to the Present…

Tora and Takumi released a breath they didn't know they were holding onto.

Takumi thought of Misaki. She looked so fragile. Much like the way she did on the night they spent together. He had explored every inch of her skin and all of that reminded him of the scars she wore. When he looked up again he saw Chiyo crying. He couldn't blame her. But he did blame himself.

He had heard people call him jerks before, but now he knew who he was. The worst part, he didn't know how to fix it. But Chiyo had already read his mind.

"We have to help her," Takumi locked eyes with her. She was clinging to Tora.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked as if he didn't know.

"I don't know what it is for sure. But the ghost from Misaki's past is back. It's haunting her again. I only noticed it recently. I'm not blaming you but I think it's because of you," Chiyo explained.

Takumi frowned slightly. "Again I'm not blaming you," Chiyo reassured him. "I'm actually thanking you. You were looking out for me through all this, and now I can help Misaki."

Takumi nodded in understanding.

"So what do you suppose we do?" He threw the question to both of his companions.

"Misaki's stubborn," Chiyo reminded them. "She'll never come clean to us."

It was then that a thought hit Takumi. He hated it but they had to try. For Misaki's sake.

Takumi got up and headed for the exit. He beckoned for Chiyo and Tora to follow. The couple glanced at each other and followed behind him. They went inside Tora's car. Takumi started the engine and glanced at Tora sitting next to him on the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Chiyo asked.

"To see Jeon."

 **Dun. Dun. Dun.**

 **Did you guys like it?**

 **Pretty long chapter if you ask me.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Surprises

**Chapter 20**

 **Surprises**

 **Hello!**

 **I'm desperately trying to update more than once a week, but I'm afraid my high school schedule just won't allow it. I apologize deeply for that.**

 **As for this story, there is ten more chapters 'till the finale.**

 **So make sure you don't stop reading this story at a time like this. This is when the plot twist comes in.**

 **Misaki and Takumi deepest, darkest secrets will all be revealed soon, so hang tight.**

 **Also be sure to check out my one shot for the Misakumi one shot challenge. It's called Love Never Fades. There's an older version of Sara and Rui there so don't miss it. Make sure you favorite it too.**

 **I must win this challenge!**

 **LOL. I sound like a lunatic but seriously though leave me at least a review.**

 **Enjoy~**

The car came to a stop in front of the tall building. Takumi had taken Jeon's number from Chiyo and had used his grandfather's top hackers to find his location.

Jeon lived in a tall apartment building. Just as they were all about to step out and enter the building a familiar figure came out.

Misaki.

Takumi clenched his fist as he saw her beam at Jeon. They were laughing about something and were standing so close that they might as well be sharing the same breath. But that anger was nothing compared to how he felt when Jeon started leaning in closer to her face. Misaki had frozen in place. She didn't say anything as he inched closer and closer. Their lips were about to meet when Misaki said something to Jeon. He paused and leaned back. Takumi watched as he ran a hand through his hair and left Misaki standing. The said girl turned on her heels and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Takumi jolted out of the car.

Jeon turned his head to meet Takumi's eyes. Where as he wore a welcoming expression, Takumi wore a scowling one. He grabbed Jeon by the collar without hesitation and pinned him to the wall behind him. Jeon's expression was blank as he locked eyes with Takumi. Takumi's fist tightened around Jeon's collar. "If you know what's good for you, you'll answer all my questions," Takumi said through gritted teeth.

"Do I have a choice?" Jeon asked with a bored tone.

"No," Tora came up behind Takumi with his hands in his pockets. Chiyo wore a concerned expression on her face as she approached them. "Let's not get too carried away Takumi-kun."

Takumi reluctantly let go of Jeon. But the said boy still kept himself pinned against the wall.

Tora cleared his throat awkwardly. "We merely wish to ask you a few questions regarding Ayuzawa-san."

Chiyo nodded in agreement. "She has been acting rather strange lately. We believe it has something to do with her being a Monstrum. Since you are also a Monstrum we thought you might know."

Jeon arched an eyebrow. "Isn't he a Monstrum as well?" He pointed a finger at Takumi.

Chiyo shook her head. "He does not associate himself with the HQ as you and Misaki do."

Jeon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's really not my place to speak you know."

"You are her fiance," Tora shot back. "You have the right to speak for her at times like this."

Jeon stared at them for a while. His eyes shifted from Chiyo to Tora then finally stopped at Takumi. He held his gaze on Takumi for a while before tilting his head back. "There's really not much to it. She's just doing what's expected of a Monstrum."

"What's that supposed to be?" Takumi asked with a slight irritation in his voice.

"I'm not that surprised that you don't know," Jeon added cooly. "But as Monstrums it is our duty to swear our allegiance to our govt. We do everything they demand from us without questioning. But I suppose those of us that have money do not have to carry that burden." He glanced at Takumi as he spoke who frowned upon hearing that. "Some of us chose this life and some of us didn't. But even though we want to run away from it we can't. Because that's just what destiny is. You don't shape your fate. It shapes you."

Chiyo stepped forward and searched Jeon's face for some sort of muckery and cruelty but she found none. "What about misaki?"

Jeon raised his eyebrows. "What about her?"

"Did she choose this life, or was she forced into it?" Chiyo asked.

Jeon shrugged. "Only she knows that." He leaned away from the wall and slid his hands in his pocket. "As for why she's acting all weird I sense it's because she doesn't want anyone to find out that she's still loyal to the very government who once practiced savage experiments on her."

Takumi and Tora stood frozen. Chiyo gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "W-what?"

Jeon's mouth twitched a bit. "You heard me," he stepped a bit closer to them and spoke in a low voice. "Misaki's loyalty belongs to her captors."

"She would never," Chiyo snapped. "I was there when she woke up those nights crying because of what they'd done to her. She used to scream in her sleeps because of all those bloody nightmares! There's no way in hell she'd go back to a life like that."

Takumi and Tora could only watch as Chiyo stomped up to Jeon and slapped him across the cheek. The said boy didn't even wince at the contact. He slowly turned his head as Chiyo began to cry. Tora stepped towards her and held her in his arms.

"All is about to change. You will be betrayed soon enough. Just watch," Jeon hissed.

Takumi watched in silence as Jeon turned on his heel and entered the building slamming the door shut behind him.

Later…

Chiyo waited patiently in the dining room. Tora and Takumi had dropped her off at the dorms and had asked her to rest but she didn't want to rest. She wanted to be with Misaki at the moment.

Chiyo stared outside silently. The leaves rustled against the tree branches. The wind gently howled against the wind. Chiyo placed her head on the arm of the couch. She continued to stare outside until she felt her eyes getting heavier and close on their own. She only opened them when she felt a warm blanket being placed on her. She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking down at her.

Misaki smiled at her gently as she sat down on the couch. "Did I wake you?" Chiyo shook her head.

"Misaki," Chiyo breathed. The said girl turned her head to look at Chiyo who gulped. She reached out a hand and touched the side of Misaki's face. She brushed her thumbs across her cheek. "Are you alright?" Misaki arched an eyebrow as she touched Chiyo's hand.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Misaki asked.

Chiyo said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Misaki. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Misaki forze. After a while she spoke. "Why would you ask that?"

Chiyo pulled back. "Because you're hiding something Reina," she replied. She knew that Misaki knew situations were serious when her middle name was used.

Miskai got up from the couch. "You must be tired. Get some rest," but before she could walk away Chiyo grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what's going on Misaki," Chiyo presses. Misaki said nothing but yanked her arm away. She descended towards the steps. "Misa," Chiyo called after her but the girl didn't even bother to look back.

The next day…

Chiyo's phone continued to vibrate on her desk. The girl groggily sat up. She swiped her finger across the skin and murmured a low "Hello."

"CHIYO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL IN BED? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT DAY IT IS?" Sakura yelled across the phone.

"What day is it?" Chiyo asked looking at her calendar. She gasped when she saw the date.

September 29.

"Misaki's birthday," Sakura squealed. "We're throwing her a surprise party like right now. Call Tora-san and invite all his friends too. This party is going to be a blast."

Before Chiyo could utter a word Sakura had already hung up. She got out of her bed and stepped out into the hallways. She knocked on Misaki's door once. When no reply came she twisted the doorknob and peeked inside. The room was empty.

But what stunned Chiyo was how empty the room looked. Misaki's usual dark sheets were plain white and the bed itself looked like it hadn't been slept on for ages. The bookshelf was empty and so was her desk. Chiyo closed the door. She was probably rearranging the room again. Misaki was known to change her taste all the time.

But little did she know, this change would change her life in a way she never expected.

Later…

Misaki trodged across the marble floors of the school hallway. She ignored the footsteps behind her. Today was her birthday. Every year she had celebrated with her friends and family, but this year all she felt like doing was throwing herself over a bridge and die. It was a day of sadness and not one bit of happiness.

She opened the door to the main hall slowly after exhaling. But as soon as she did she was greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!" Her friends stood side by side as they beamed at her. "Happy Birthday!" The chanted. Misaki froze in place and gave them all a sad smile. They didn't seem to notice that. Chiyo came forward but Misaki stepped back. She shook her head.

"Misa?" Chiyo imquired. But before Misaki could reply a short man in a white lab coat brushed past her. He wore a cold expression as he entered the room. The group of teenagers behind him followed suite. They each wore heavy black gear and eye masks that made them look like the daunting people they were.

"Who are you guys?" Aoi inquired. The old man didn't say anything. He merely snapped his fingers turning on the large screen in the main hall.

A reported was speaking. There was a building on flames behind her.

"This is Nana Sakurai," the woman said. "I'm standing in front of the Sinaha Building right now. The government that we once had trusted has turned on us. M.A.P our country's most powerful science lab has done something unforgivable. The military has discovered that they have been experimenting on innocent children for the past seven years now. At first they had only been using orphans but now they have begun to take children away from their families as well through sheer force. Sources say that this was all possible through the help of the nine Monstrums of our city. I ask now, how someone could be as cruel as to conduct experiments on such fragile creatures. As for our government, what safety can it provide us now?"

"That's enough," the short man snapped his fingers again turning the screen blank. Misaki's stood still as Chiyo stepped forward. She took Misaki's hands in her own. "It's not true is it?" Chiyo searched Misaki's face. But her expression was stoic. Misaki stared down at her hands linked with Chuyo's and untangled them. She stepped back and looked down.

"Chiyo," Misaki whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She pulled out a silver mask and placed it on her face. "Sorry."

Misaki felt her heart rip out of her body as the holographic clothes she wore disappeared. Her outfit was similar to the black gear the teenagers wore. Chiyo stepped back and gasped as she took in Misaki's white highlights, something that had always been there but Misaki had hid them though hair dye.

Misaki turned away from her friends with a stoic expression. "I came to say goodbye that's all."

"Misa," Kuga tried to come towards her but two guys held him back. "Don't go near her," one of them said with an evil grin.

"Don't worry," the other said. "You'll see her a lot more than you think. But this time she'll be playing for the winning side."

With that they stepped away from Kuga and headed towards the exit. Misaki was the last one standing near the door. She turned around and her eyes fell on every face. The last face had a pair of emerald eyes. There was some sort of look in his eyes. Free of cruelty and mockery. Misaki didn't have a chance to understand as Jeon had already begun to pull her away.

She blinked away the tears and closed the door behind her as she entered the dark side.

Because evil had always run through her veins.

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


End file.
